Cato's Hunger Games
by Ariia-Chan
Summary: J'ai écrit les jeux du Tome I du point de vue de Cato. Avec une histoire d'amour en plus Glimmer/Cato et un semblant de Clove/Cato, tout en respectant l'histoire originale sauf 2 choses : la fille du 4 et la scène sous l'arbre qui viennent du film !
1. Chapter 1 : Glimmer' eyes

Leurs crocs continuent de m'arracher les membres, mais doucement, laissant mon sang se répandre autour de moi, faisant de mon agonie la plus lente et douloureuse possible. Je regrette alors de porter cette armure, sans elle, je serai déjà mort depuis longtemps. Je gémis, mon sang gicle sur mon visage ainsi que sur leurs gueules grandes ouvertes. Je ne peux plus bouger, mon corps ne trouve plus la force de se débattre. Mon esprit a abandonné, mon corps n'est plus en mesure de riposter, et pourtant, je suis toujours là, à être écorché vif par leurs dents acérées. Ma chair devient lambeau, je sens mes os se briser sous leur coup, mon coeur me torture la poitrine tellement il bat fort, et mes poumons respirent le grand air en même temps que je hurle de douleur. Mes hurlements ne sont plus que des sanglots, mes larmes ont coulé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et je suis secoué de terrible sanglot. Mon corps est ébranlé par des soubresauts incontrôlables. Je gémis. La douleur est si intense que je ne la sens plus que de temps en temps, juste au moment où leurs crocs viennent se planter assez profondément pour que je ressente l'émail de leurs dents me déchirer la chair et les muscles dans un bain de sang qui se répand autour de moi. Je ressens la chaleur du liquide rouge, en même temps que le froid de la nuit. Ma vue se brouille à cause des larmes. À ce moment, je ne pense plus qu'à une chose. Mourir. Mourir pour la rejoindre, elle, Glimmer, et alors que je gémis de douleur, je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le jour où j'ai croisé son regard jusqu'à cet instant où on est en train de me tuer mais que je ne meurs pas. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse guider par le flot de souvenirs qui m'envahit.

Je regardais Clove à mes côtés. Elle me souriait gaiment comme pour me dire « On y est ! Enfin... » Je la trouvais resplendissante. Jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de l'admirer dans d'aussi beaux vêtements. Nos tenues étaient à l'effigie de nos districts, et il fallait que nous les méttions en valeur lors de la parade. Notre chariot s'élança à la suite de celui du premier district. La foule nous acclama et je saluai les gens du Capitole en arborant un de mes sourires les plus convaincants. Clove en faisait de même de son côté. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, le chariot bougeait, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Il s'était perdu au milieu des cris de joie de la foule. Je m'imaginais déjà les mêmes personnes me féliciter de mon courage, ma force et ma détermination lors de mon retour de l'arène. Ainsi le tour du Grand Cirque se passa aussi vite que je n'eus même pas assez de temps pour savourer ce moment que j'attendais depuis que j'étais en âge de participer aux Hunger Games. J'avais tellement attendu ce jour et je regrettais lors de l'arrêt du chariot que cela ne dure pas plus longtemps. Je regardais à nouveau ma congénère et la considérais un instant plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je voyais dans ses yeux la flamme de l'envie et de l'admiration « Oui, nous y sommes, enfin... » Je lui souris, mon regard reflétant le même désir que le sien : celui d'entrer dans l'arène.

Je relevais les yeux de ma partenaire pour regarder le président Snow faire son discours. Cependant, je lui souris un instant de trop, car au moment où mes yeux se détachèrent de Clove, ils s'attardèrent sur une autre paire d'yeux que je trouvais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ces iris étaient d'un vert éclatant à la fois d'arrogance et de timidité. Je fus captivé par la couleur étonnante de ces yeux merveilleux, je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher, et son regard me transperçait de part en part. Mon coeur battait plus fort contre ma cage thoracique, et je sentis mes lèvres se fendirent dans un sourire chaleureux, s'abandonnant à la beauté de cette personne. Sourire qu'elle me rendit avec légèreté et allégresse. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, la rendant encore plus attrayante. L'éclat des mille bijoux qui ornaient sa peau argentée faisait briller ses yeux déjà éblouissants par leur couleur étonnante. Les minutes s'écoulaient et aucun de nous deux ne cessa de contempler l'autre, c'était comme si pour nous, le temps s'était arrêté à l'instant où nous avions posé le regard sur l'autre. J'avais envie de prendre son visage entre mes mains, de sentir la chaleur humaine émanant de son corps, de glisser mes doigts dans l'enchevêtrement de ses cheveux dorés, j'étais soudainement attiré par cette fille que je ne connaissais pas. Soudain, les chariots se remirent en route, et je quittais instantanément son regard. Cependant cela me fit remarquer le numéro de son district, mon sourire s'élargit alors. Ainsi, nous allions être proche pendant quelque temps. Car il était évident que nous, tributs du deuxième district, allions nous allier à ceux du premier district dont la merveilleuse créature aux cheveux d'ange et aux yeux verts flamboyants faisait partie. Cela ne fit qu'attiser mon envie de me rendre directement dans l'arène, juste pour la sentir proche de moi. Dès le lendemain, j'allais pouvoir la voir et lui parler. Finalement, le temps pouvait passer aussi vite qu'il le désirait, à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, replonger dans les merveilles de ses pupilles. Alors je reprenais mes mouvements de mains pour saluer la foule en délire, je tentais en vain de retrouver le nom de cette charmante jeune fille, qui, maintenant que j'y repensais, s'était également portée volontaire pour le district un. Son nom ne m'était toujours pas revenu lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le Centre d'entraînement. Aussitôt, Clove s'exclama :

─ Non mais tu les as vus ceux-là ?

Elle me fait un signe de la tête en direction des deux tributs du district Douze. Je fis volteface et aperçus les deux tributs dans leur tenue de cuir noir, leurs capes orange virevoltaient derrière eux tandis qu'ils étaient rejoints par leur mentor, responsable et stylistes. Le visage de la fille m'était restée en mémoire depuis que je l'avais vue à la télévision se porter volontaire pour sa petite soeur, pathétique. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, je croisai son regard pendant un instant, je la toisai et mon arrogance prit le dessus sur mon impassibilité pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre nous. Elle détourna le regard vers les autres tributs et je remarquai que ces derniers les dévisageaient, elle et son partenaire. Ils étaient au centre de l'intention de tous, mais pas le mien, je cherchai du regard la belle blonde du district un. Lorsque je la revis, elle me sourit, et alors que j'étais prêt à lui rendre son sourire chaleureux, je sentis soudainement un poing me frappait le bras. Je me retournais vivement et croisais le regard hargneux de Clove.

─ Je te rapelle qu'on n'est pas venu pour se faire des amis, me chuchote-t-elle.

Elle dévisagea la blonde qui s'éloignait, et notre équipe suivit celle du district Un, ainsi je pus continuer de contempler sa démarche fabuleuse tout en discutant avec Clove, apparemment très énervée de ne pas avoir été aussi remarquée par la foule qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le district Douze. Mais bon, j'étais alors persuadé qu'une fois dans l'arène, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de ces deux vermisseaux.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes à la Salle d'entraînement. Les deux tributs du district Un, Clove et moi-même étions les premiers arrivés, c'était donc instinctivement que l'on s'est rejoint, formant un groupe inspirant la terreur. Glimmer, c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, la jolie blonde, n'arborait plus son sourire timide et bienveillant de la veille. Elle avait opté pour un sourire bien plus arrogant qu'elle réservait aux arrivants, les tributs des autres districts. On les dévisagea en toute impunité, les intimidant de nos physiques bien plus qualifiés pour les jeux que les leurs, tous des maigrichons, tremblants et maladroits. Ils me faisait rire et je m'esclaffais silencieusement en m'imaginant leur souffrance lorsque je les tuerais. Les autres carrières m'imitèrent, et je laissais mon regard se dirigeait vers Glimmer. Elle aussi riait doucement. Son regard terrifiait les autres tributs, j'aperçus même une fille d'un district quelconque se raidir en ravalant sa salive en croisant le regard de la blonde. Je souris à cette vue. Enfin, les deux derniers arrivèrent. Les tributs du district Douze. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux, pendant qu'on leur attachait un "douze" sur leur chemise, les autres tributs les dévisageaient encore jaloux par l'effet qu'ils avaient eu dans leur costume de feu la veille. Clove, tout particulièrement, gronda de plus belle en les suivant du regard. Ils intégrèrent le cercle formé par tous les tributs et la chef commença son discours à dormir debout. Pendant ce temps, Clove continuait de fixer la fille du district Douze, son regard remplit de mépris et d'envie de meurtre, sérieusement, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère que depuis qu'elle avait vu que ces deux tributs avaient fait plus d'effet au Capitole qu'elle.

─ Calme-toi Clove, de toute façon, ils n'auront aucune chance dans l'arène, lui soufflai-je discrètement.

─ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je m'imaginais juste lui envoyer une bonne dizaine de couteau dans le visage, me répond t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Oh non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! On pourrait les brûler, elle et son partenaire ? Ça ferait un bon clin d'œil à leur tenue d'hier. Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

─ Plus que quelques jours à attendre...

Nous étions tellement impatients d'entrer dans l'arène, de sentir l'odeur de leur sang, et le liquide se répandre sur nos mains. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais rêvé de mon entrée dans l'arène, du massacre qui suivrait juste après que le gong ait sonné le début des jeux. Le discours terminé, je me ruais littéralement sur les épées et mes "amis" prirent en main des armes effrayantes que nous manions avec aisance. Je prenais plaisir à observer les regards effrayés des autres tributs, un spectacle merveilleux. Notre but était simple les intimider au point qu'ils en cauchemardent la nuit, au point qu'ils en vomissent de terreur, qu'ils tremblent comme des feuilles, qu'ils perdent tout espoir de gagner. Quoi qu'il advienne, jamais il ne devait croire qui leur était possible de nous échapper. Clove fit une magnifique démonstration de ses capacités de lanceuses de couteaux, aucun de ceux qu'elle lança ne rata sa cible. Glimmer fit une démonstration de ses talents d'agilité, elle passait de branche en branche comme une plume, elle semblait voler. Son parcours terminé, je me surpris à la féliciter tandis qu'elle défiait avec arrogance les autres tributs. Elle me considéra du regard suite à mes félicitations et me remerciait dans un sourire à la fois malicieux et timide. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, je souris à cette vue, et me retournai pour reprendre mon combat.

Trois jours passèrent, et nous, tributs de carrière comme on nous surnommait dans les autres districts, apprenions à nous connaître, notamment sur les capacités de chacun, et déjà, nous essayions de créer des plans dès que nous en avions l'occasion. Même si l'aspect de l'arène nous échappait encore, nous étions persuadés que peu importaient les circonstances, l'un de nous serait vainqueur, en l'occurrence, JE serai le vainqueur. Même si nous nous parlions très peu, Glimmer et moi nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre à notre manière. Un langage oculaire ? Nos yeux ne cessaient jamais de se chercher, et une fois trouver, nous avions du mal à séparer le lien qui unissait nos regards même s'ils étaient parfois arrogants, et bizarrement, j'aimais ça. J'aimais ses regards malfaisants et hautains, elle me défiait en quelque sorte de tenir le plus longtemps possible, chose que je me délectais de faire. Pendant ces moments, je désirais que le temps cessât, pour que je puisse admirer ces deux émeraudes qui étincelaient sur ce visage déterminé, et d'une beauté inimaginable, pendant des heures durant sans jamais m'arrêter.

Après notre passage devant les juges, Clove, moi, et nos responsables se retrouvèrent dans le salon de nos appartements, nos regards étaient braqués sur la télévision. J'avais faits un carton lors de mon passage, je savais d'ores et déjà que la note que l'on allait m'attribuer serait constituée de deux chiffres plutôt qu'un. J'avais mis mes qualités en matière d'adresse au combat à l'épée en avant, et mes aptitudes physiques avaient été remarqué par l'ensemble des juges. Je ne me faisais pas de souci pour ce que j'allais voir à l'écran, cependant je me montrais tout de même curieux, curieux de connaître les notes des autres tributs, de qui fallait-il se méfier -le mot était peut-être un peu fort- ? Qui allait être nos premières victimes ? À côté de moi, Clove stressait davantage. Elle était assez sûre de ses capacités, mais elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre trop à coeur chaque évènement. Soudain, la télévision s'illumina, et nous la regardions avec un peu plus d'attention que lorsqu'elle était éteinte. Le visage de Marvel, le garçon du district Un, s'afficha ainsi que son score de 10. Son visage s'effaça pour laisser apparaître à l'écran, le gracieux et arrogant visage de Glimmer. Ses yeux verts ressortaient sur l'écran, si Clove n'avait pas grommelé la note de Glimmer, je ne l'aurai jamais su car mes yeux avaient été captivé par ceux de la blonde à travers l'écran. Même sur un écran, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être comme... attiré ? par son regard. Ainsi elle avait obtenu un 9. Ma propre image apparue à l'écran et sans surprise, je vis le nombre 10 s'afficher. On me félicita, et je souris. Clove obtient un 10, et je la vis souriante, fière d'elle. Je souris à cette vue. Je regardais les autres scores sans trop intérêt lorsque arriva le district douze. Autant le huit obtenu par le garçon ne me surprit qu'à moitié vu sa carrure, même si elle était moins développée que la mienne elle restait tout de même assez forte et robuste, mais le score de la fille me laissa perplexe, mes yeux écarquillés face au nombre de 11 qu'affiche l'écran en même temps que le visage pâle de cette fille. Cela mit en rogne Clove, et alors que tout le monde se taisait, surpris par les résultats des deux derniers tributs, elle se leva furibonde et cria :

─ Je vais me la faire cette conn*sse ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne le mérite pas son onze !

Elle sortit du salon pour prendre l'air sur le balcon. Quelqu'un la gronda pour son impolitesse mais elle n'entendait déjà plus. Je me levais à mon tour pour la rejoindre. Sur le balcon, Clove respirait le grand air pour se calmer. Elle regardait l'horizon, le soleil se couchait. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltaient et s'emmêlaient à cause de la légère brise qui nous rafraichissait. Je m'adossais au balcon, mes mains s'appuyant sur le rebord, et la fixais du regard. Elle ne daignait point me regarder, alors je l'appelais :

─ Clove ! fis-je assez fortement mais elle ne se tournait toujours pas. Eh, regarde-moi ! lui ordonnai-je.

Elle se tourna d'un air las et nonchalant. Je la regardais dans les yeux et vis les bords de ces derniers baigner de larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, même quand nous étions encore jeune, que je l'apercevais s'entraîner, qu'elle se blessait et qu'elle avait mal. Jamais je n'avais vu Clove pleurait. Ma rage envers cette fille du douze ne fit que décupler. Je serais le poing à m'en faire saigner les paumes des mains, et grommelais des injures envers elle.

─ Ne t'en fais pas Clove, on lui fera payer cet affront, je te le promets, lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

─ Elle va connaître le sens du mot souffrir, ricana Clove en essuyant des larmes qui se mettaient à couler d'elles-mêmes.

─ On n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Elle sourit et je fus heureux de retrouver la Clove déterminée que je connaissais. Elle me lança un regard du coin de l'oeil avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel. Je restais à ses côtés. Nous étions silencieux et à travers la vitre je voyais nos responsables qui n'osaient pas nous déranger. Malgré nos apparences de brutes, nous étions proches, nous, les carrières. Certes, lorsqu'il allait falloir s'entretuer nous allions être sans pitié, mais c'était dans notre nature de nous comporter ainsi, il y avait les Hunger Games du début où tous ensemble nous combattions les plus faibles, et les Hunger Games de la fin où nous oublions notre passé, nos sentiments pour affronter ceux que nous avions côtoyer. Malgré moi, je me surpris à penser que j'aimerais ne pas avoir à tuer Clove, et encore moins Glimmer, mais je chassais de mon esprit cette idée. Je me retournais à nouveau vers Clove et à ma plus grande surprise, elle pleurait d'avantage encore que tout à l'heure, ses larmes avaient redoublé d'intensité, et sa respiration était saccadée à cause des sanglots qui faisaient trembler son corps.

─ Eh Clove, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demandai-je surpris par ses innombrables sanglots.

─ Rien, je t'assure... tout va... bien.

─ Laisse-moi rire, raillai-je. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Clove ne me regardait plus et évitait mon regard. Je voulais parler franchement avec elle et pour cela j'avais besoin de la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle me fuyait. Que lui arrivait-il ?

─ C'est encore à cause de cette fille ? lui demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet.

─ Non.

─ Alors c'est autre chose ? C'est ta note c'est ça ? insistai-je mais elle gardait le silence, je repris, pensant que son score était la raison de son mal être. Ne t'en fait pas, on s'en fiche de ça. L'important c'est ce qu'il se passera dans l'arène, avec ou sans sponsor, nous vaincrons.

─ Mouais, fis t-elle dans un sourire.

Je la regardais encore. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Clove soit si susceptible. Voyant mon regard surpris et blasé, elle garda le silence. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Je la vis frissonner à nouveau suite à un coup de vent. Instinctivement, je la pris dans mes bras, et je posais sa tête contre mon torse.

─ Ne pense pas à ça, tu t'en fiches.

─ Tu penses qu'elle est meilleure que moi, c'est ça ? Je suis sûre que tu me prends pour une moins que rien, que cette fille est meilleure que moi non ? Ne me l'a fait pas à moi, ça fait presque cinq ans que je t'observe tous les jours, je te connais pas coeur.

─ J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était meil-

Je prends conscience de ce qu'elle vient d'avouer sous le coup de la colère et interromps ma phrase. M'observer ? Tous les jours ? Je ne connaissais même pas son nom avant la moisson. Certes je l'avais déjà croisée, mais pas autant qu'elle apparemment... Lorsque je voulus me détacher d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et essayer de comprendre ce que ses mots voulaient dire, elle se serra plus fort contre moi, et me chuchota :

─ Oublie, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance. Bientôt nous serons dans l'arène et on va tous les exterminer, me dit-elle d'une voix assurée et agressive.

Elle desserra son étreinte, me lança un regard empli, à la fois d'arrogance et de détermination, et se dirigea vers la porte pour rentrer. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit d'un air provocateur. Je répondis à son appel dévastateur et lui dis :

─ On va tous les massacrer !

Clove rit et ouvrit la porte. Je la suivis à l'intérieur, il se faisait tard alors nous sommes allés chacun dans notre chambre. Je me suis faufilé dans les doux draps du lit, et me suis endormi rapidement, repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Clove. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, je décidais de suivre son conseil et oubliais ce qu'elle avait dit à mon propos.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais pour la première fois de Glimmer.

C'en suivit une journée sans importance où nous préparâmes nos interviews du lendemain. C'était ennuyant, Clove et moi savions parfaitement ce que nous devions faire : se faire remarquer. Le temps en l'absence d'entraînement, et je dois l'avouer, en l'absence de Glimmer, passait, me semblait-il, beaucoup plus lentement que les jours précédents. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. Heureusement, la journée suivante fut plus énergique. Les préparateurs s'affairaient autour de nous pour nous rendre les plus beaux possible. La robe de Clove était tout simplement sublime et il me semblait être assez élégant dans mon costume. De ce fait, la journée passa plus rapidement que la précédente et Clove et moi prîmes l'ascenseur en compagnie de nos responsables, et enfin, nous nous rendîmes à proximité du plateau. Les tributs furent alignés les uns derrière les autres, les garçons de chaque district passaient après leur partenaire. Ainsi, le premier tribut a poser les pieds sur le plateau fut Glimmer. J'oubliais un moment comment respirer car sa beauté m'avait coupé le souffle, littéralement. Sa robe était transparente, tout le monde pouvait admirer les courbes parfaites de son corps, et les dorures faisaient refléter les lumières des projecteurs la rendant encore plus éblouissante. Devant moi, Clove fixait l'écran plutôt énervée, je ne préférais pas intervenir dans son caprice. Glimmer parlait avec aisance et joie. Sa robe ayant déjà fait la part de provocation qu'il fallait.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Marvel qui s'en sortit à la perfection. Clove entra à son tour et je vis son visage se transformer de la fille râleuse et capricieuse, à la Clove déterminée et souriante pour amadouer le public. Son interview se passa sans problème, et elle fut applaudie par la foule. Je me préparais à monter et lorsque mon nom fut annoncé, je montais les marches d'un pas assuré. Je rejoignis Ceasar souriant et saluant la foule. Je m'installais confortablement sur le fauteuil destiné au tribut, et je portais toute mon attention sur Ceasar et ses questions. Mes réponses se montrèrent brutales et directes. Je n'allais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'allais tous les exterminer et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire comprendre aux autres tributs tout comme j'espérais marquer les esprits de la foule par mon arrogance et ma force, ainsi, les sponsors opteraient pour mes aptitudes à gagner et ma rage de vaincre. Je me montrais très persuasif en insistant à chaque fois sur le fait que je ne ferais pas de cadeau à qui que ce soit, que quoiqu'il advienne je me battrais jusqu'au bout et qu'aucun autre tribut ne me faisait peur, j'étais prêt à tout pour gagner. Les trois minutes passèrent en un clin d'oeil, je m'assis à la place qui m'était destiné en jetant un bref regard vers Glimmer. Sa robe étincelait toujours de mille feux et elle souriait. Elle était ravissante, une beauté à l'état pur. Son regard perça le mien. Le vert de ses yeux me fit oublier le contexte pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne retrouvasse mes esprits et m'assis. À ce moment, je me rendis compte que mon coeur s'affolait et j'étais persuadé que la raison de ce bouleversement n'était pas les projecteurs ni Ceasar, mais bel et bien l'effet que Glimmer avait sur moi... Ses yeux me torturaient l'esprit. Elle me rendait complètement fou.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis plus le temps passer et bientôt arrivèrent sur le plateau les tributs du district douze. D'abord la fille, Katniss avait-il dit ? Je lui lançais un regard assassin tandis qu'elle ressemblait plus à une cruche qu'à autre chose lorsqu'elle répondait comme une idiote à Ceasar. Elle semblait tellement stupide et insouciante, sauf lorsqu'elle parla de sa soeur vers la fin. Soudainement, il me semblait qu'elle avait retrouvé son sérieux et sa dignité. Elle s'asseya à l'autre bout de la rangée de sièges et on appela Peeta Mellark, le tribut masculin du district Douze. D'abord, il joua la carte de l'humour mais ensuite, tous furent pris de cours par l'annonce inattendue qu'il fit. Je dévisageais à la fois Peeta et Katniss, cette dernière sembla tout aussi susprise que la foule et les tributs. Il l'aimait. Ce revirement de situation balançait toutes les autres interviews à la trappe, cela allait rester dans les annales mais surtout... dans la mémoire du Capitole et de tous ceux qui regardaient l'émission. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Clove qui fulminait en silence sur son siège. Moi aussi, j'étais en colère et je serrai le poing de rage. Il allait nous le payer... Le payer de sa vie.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais à nouveau de Glimmer. Je plongeais mon regard dans le vert de ses yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, j'étais sous l'emprise de leur beauté. C'était comme s'ils m'hypnotisaient. En même temps, elle s'approchait de moi, dangereusement, d'une démarche provocante dans sa robe dorée. Je pouvais contempler sa peau blanche sous la transparence de sa robe, et les courbes magnifiques de ses hanches et de son corps. Elle arborait un sourire malicieux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules mais j'étais toujours prisonnier de ses émeraudes. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon corps. Elle approcha son visage du mien, bien trop prêt... Et là je me réveillais... Ce jour-là débutait les 74ème Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2 : Glimmer's lips

Alors que ma chair continue d'être arrachée avec violence sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et que je souffre le martyre, les souvenirs continuent d'affluer. Je revois Glimmer dans sa robe dorée lors de l'interview et ses beaux yeux verts qui pénètrent mes iris et l'impression que j'ai en la regardant qu'elle est en train de me dépouiller de toute virilité. Je sens encore le corps tremblant de Clove entre mes bras après sa crise de larme au balcon. La colère qui monte en moi alors que je vois Peeta souriant saluer la foule alors qu'il sait très bien que son annonce vient de bouleverser le monde entier et que nous, autres tributs, sommes brusquement rétrogradés au second plan. Et puis, ce matin-là, où je me souviens encore des soixantes secondes interminables avant qu'enfin... les jeux de la faim ne commence.

Je sentais mes jambes me porter et mon élan me propulser jusqu'à la Corne d'abondance. Je suis l'un des premiers à l'atteindre. Pas le temps de réfléchir, ni de penser à autre chose que de tuer. Mes deux mains se voient attribuer le rôle de détentrice d'arme tranchante, deux esquives de couteaux par-ci, et mes mains guident mes gestes bestiales. Les épées entre les mains ne firent qu'une bouchée des corps tremblant en face de moi. J'étais comme habité par une sorte de transe qui m'amenait à tous les achever. Certains combats durèrent plus longtemps que d'autres, quelques tributs se débrouillaient plutôt bien mais ils n'étaient pas à mon niveau, ni ceux de mes compères. Le nombre de victimes diminuait petit à petit, certains se cachaient, mais n'avaient pas la moindre chance contre Clove et ses lancés de couteaux. Des tributs essayaient de revenir à la Corne d'abondance mais nous étions vifs, et on les tuait un à un. On ne leur laissait aucune chance d'atteindre une arme, un sac ou de la nourriture. Il y avait ceux qui avaient eu l'intelligence de s'enfuir dans la forêt, ceux qui étaient morts à nos pieds, ceux qui étaient morts dans la forêt par d'autres tributs, et nous, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove et moi, qui restions debout à observer les corps sanglants à terre, fiers de notre travail. On se regarda, on sourit. Entre ceux qui étaient revenu à la Corne, ceux qui nous avions tué, et les combats qui avaient duré un bon bout de temps, c'est en fin d'après-midi seulement que nous pûmes faire le bilan de la boucherie.

─ J'ai failli l'avoir, fit Clove énervée et déçue. Si elle n'avait pas eu ce sac, elle serait morte ! fulmina-t-elle.

─ Faudrait qu'on s'éloigne pour laisser les hovercrafts cherchaient les corps, proposai-je aux autres sans faire attention à Clove qui, suite à mon indifférence, partie plus loin. Allons au lac là-haut.

Cependant on entendit un gémissement qui nous arrêta instantanément. Glimmer s'esclaffa bruyamment lorsqu'elle aperçut un corps bougeant. Elle le montra du doigt mais je restais un moment sans bouger, bercé par son rire. Ce fut Clove qui me bouscula et qui me mit en marche vers le rescapé. On l'encercla, souriant narquoisement, Glimmer riant toujours avec malice. Clove dévisagea le tribut masculin du district Douze en penchant sa tête sur le côté, et elle s'approcha de lui à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il n'avait pas peur. Il nous regardait avec férocité, et son regard sans peur m'interpella. Il avait eu du courage d'être revenu à la Corne d'abondance, je me souvenais de l'avoir vu se diriger vers la forêt, je ne savais pas pour quelle raison il était revenu ici, mais il avait eu un sacré culot. Cependant, désormais, il était blessé. Un couteau de Clove l'avait touché à sa jambe ainsi que son bras. Le sang coulait mais il semblait tiré d'affaire, enfin, avant qu'on ne l'eut retrouvé.

─ Tu as eu moins de chances que ta chère petite copine. Je l'ai manquée, mais toi, je t'ai pas loupé, fit Clove en observant sa blessure sur la jambe dans un sourire en coin.

─ Achève-le, lança Marvel complètement désintéressé par la situation.

─ De toute manière, il ne nous servira pas à grand-chose, enchaîna Glimmer.

Je ne me prononçais pas alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Même le garçon me fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas là simplement pour la nourriture ou autres convoitises de la Corne d'abondance, cependant je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Contre toute attente, c'est lui qui prit la parole avant que je ne décidasse de son sort.

─ Je peux vous aider à la retrouver.

Il plongea son regard malicieux dans les yeux de Clove qui recula face à la proposition du jeune homme. On le regarda avec intérêt. Il avait raison maintenant que la fille de feu s'était échappée, elle allait sûrement être l'une des plus difficiles à retrouver, mais avec ce garçon à nos côtés peut-être qu'elle sortira de sa cachette. Il n'était pas bête ce garçon. Soudainement, il m'intéressa beaucoup, et les autres chuchotèrent entre eux pour trouver une solution à la question « Que faire de lui » : le tuer ? ou l'accepter comme allié ? A nouveau, le regard transperçant du garçon s'immobilisa sur moi. Je pris alors la décision qu'il fallait.

─ Pas d'entourloupe ok ? lui lançais-je. Tu te retournes contre nous, on te tue. Tu fais quelques choses qui nous déplaît, on te tue. Tu manigances un plan, on te tue. Tu nous ralentis, on te tue. Quoi que tu fasses, si ça ne rentre pas dans ce qu'on a décidé, on te tuera. Alors tiens-toi à carreau ok ?

Clove m'attrapa alors le bras et tenta de me raisonner. Elle ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec mon choix, cependant, elle était bien la seule. Marvel semblait toujours ne prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait quant à Glimmer, elle aida le garçon à se relever, avant de me lancer un regard compréhensif et bienveillant. C'était la première fois que je la voyais autrement qu'intimidante ou arrogante.

─ Cato, j'espère que tu ne fais pas d'erreur, me menaça Clove.

─ Il ne peut rien nous faire, on est quatre contre un et il peut nous aider à retrouver la fille de feu. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je et elle sembla soudain de mon côté. Tu veux la tuer n'est-ce pas ?

─ Mmmh...

Le garçon fut remis sur pieds dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent et à nous cinq on transporta toutes les affaires de la Corne d'abondance près du lac où nous installâmes notre campement. Nous étions assez satisfaits par nos butins de la matinée, et les hovercrafts vinrent récupérer les corps des morts une fois que nous ayons complètement ratissé la zone proche de la Corne d'abondance. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque les coups du canon brisèrent le silence qui nous entourait. Douze coups de canon, et à chaque nouveau bruit sourd, nous souriions davantage. Glimmer rit à la fin des coups de canon, et chacun se félicita pour le succès de la matinée. Je me retournais vers la blonde du district Un, elle me lança un regard farouche et joyeux avant de frapper ma main avec la sienne, geste amical, premier contact, frisson dans le dos. Peeta, car c'était ainsi que se nommait le garçon du district Douze, restait un peu à l'écart mais nous regarda nous exclamer de joie. Je le défiais du regard et il baissa les yeux. Puis la nuit tomba et c'est alors que nous décidâmes de prendre en chasse les sept tributs restants. Ainsi, nous parcourûmes la forêt, armés jusqu'aux dents, très désireux de faire encore une ou deux victimes durant la nuit. Après, la tâche se compliquerait certainement. Pendant notre chasse nocturne, l'hymne retentit mais aucun de nous ne leva les yeux vers le ciel afin de voir les victimes. Peu importaient leurs visages, ce qui comptait était leur nombre. Peeta, lui, observa furtivement le ciel, un couteau à la main, à quelques pas seulement de moi. Lorsqu'il baissa son regard du ciel, il croisa le mien quelques secondes avant de retrouver un regard fixant droit devant lui, juste derrière Clove. Moi, j'avais la joie de me trouver à côté de Glimmer qui me lançait quelques regards en coin de temps à autre, me souriant quelques fois, sourire que je lui rendais en toute discrétion.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous étions prêts à retourner au campement pour nous reposer un peu, nous aperçûmes de la fumée à quelques mètres de nous. Quel imbécile avait allumé un feu ? Nous nous sommes tous regardés interloqués. Glimmer sourit sauvagement puis dit :

─ Plus fou que ça, tu meurs !

On s'approcha de notre proie, doucement, en émettant le moins de bruit possible. Je gardais toujours un oeil sur Peeta mais ce dernier semblait, tout comme nous, prit par la chasse à l'homme. Puis nos pas s'accélérèrent, excités par le futur meurtre que nous allions commettre. Ayant été un peu plus rapide que les autres, j'arrivais en premier sur les lieux. C'était une fille, elle s'était assoupie. J'apercevais son ventre se gonfler au rythme de sa respiration calme. Je n'hésitais pas une seconde et lui enfonçais mon épée dans le ventre afin de faire cesser sa respiration tranquille. À cet instant, les autres arrivèrent et regardèrent le spectacle avec joie, ne perdant pas une miette des plaintes et gémissements de la victime. Cette dernière laissa échapper des cris aigus d'agonies.

─ Et de treize ! Plus que dix ! s'exclama Clove.

Les autres hurlèrent de joies et à nouveau, Glimmer lança sa main en direction de la mienne et elles se claquèrent l'une contre l'autre amicalement. Elle me lança un regard fort intimidant qui me laissa quelque temps perplexe. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme dans le rêve que j'avais fait la nuit dernière. Marvel me félicita pour le meurtre tandis que Peeta s'affairait déjà à fouiller le corps de la victime, aidé par Clove toujours méfiante à son égard. Cette dernière se plaint de ne rien trouver, alors je dis avec dégoût et indifférence :

─ Mieux vaut se tirer, qu'ils puissent emporter le corps avant qu'il se mette à puer.

Glimmer ricana à cause de ma remarque, et j'observais du coin de l'oeil ses lèvres se fendre dans un sourire irrésistible. On s'éloigna du corps et on s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Marvel brisa le silence :

─ On aurait déjà dû entendre le canon, non ?

─ Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de descendre la chercher, ajouta Clove perplexe.

─ Elle est morte. Je l'ai plantée moi-même, affirmai-je sûr de moi.

─ Alors qu'attendent-ils pour faire tirer le canon ? me demanda Marvel avec ironie.

─ L'un de nous devrait retourner là-bas. S'assurer que le travail est bien fait, suggéra Glimmer.

Je regardais la blonde, surpris. Alors personne ne me croyait capable d'achever une fille ?

─ Oui, ça serait bête de devoir la pister une deuxième fois, ajouta Marvel.

─ Puisque je vous dis qu'elle morte, insistai-je énervé.

─ Oui mais il n'y a toujours pas eu le coup de canon, s'emporta à son tour Clove. Alors ça serait peut-être mieux de voir si elle est bien morte.

─ Tu ne l'as sûrement que blesser gravement, fit Glimmer.

─ Quelle crève, lâchai-je emporté par la réaction de Clove.

─ On perd du temps ! Je vais retourner l'achever. Et ensuite, on bouge !

On se retourna tous vers la source de cette voix. Peeta nous regardait, incrédule et froid, un peu énervé comme nous l'étions tous. Il me lança un regard désinvolte avant de se rendre au chevet de la fille. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné de nous, Clove prit la parole en chuchotant :

─ Pourquoi ne pas nous débarrasser de lui tout de suite, et qu'on en parle plus ?

─ Bah, gardons-le avec nous pour l'instant. Où est le mal ? Et puis il se débrouille bien avec ce couteau, ajouta Glimmer timidement mais avec sérieux.

Je la dévisageai et je sentis mon estomac se retournait. Elle le complimentait, peut-être même l'appréciait-elle. Cela eut le don de me révolter intérieurement. Mon cerveau se mit à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, et mon coeur s'emballa. Subitement, j'étais énervé contre lui, et aussi contre moi-même, de lui avoir laissé sa chance de survie. Je regardais Glimmer, et elle me sourit timidement, mais aussi dans l'espoir que je sois de son côté pour défendre Peeta. C'est là que je me souvins des raisons sur le fait qu'il soit encore vivant et non tué par mes propres mains. Alors, je pris la parole, en faveur de Peeta :

─ Sans compter qu'il représente notre meilleure chance de la trouver.

─ Pourquoi ? lança Clove énervée. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle a marché dans cette histoire à l'eau de rose ?

─ C'est possible, lui répondis-je sérieusement. Elle m'a paru assez bête pour ça. Chaque fois que je me la rappelle en train de tournoyer dans cette robe, j'ai envie de vomir.

─ J'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle a pu sortir ce onze, fit Clove pensive.

─ Je te parie que Joli Coeur le sait, lui, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Je me retournai lorsque j'entendis derrière moi les pas de Peeta revenant vers nous. Je le dévisageais lorsqu'il arrivât enfin à nous. Il nous regarda silencieusement, et je lui demandais :

─ Alors, elle était morte ?

─ Non. Mais maintenant, oui, me répondit-il indifférent en me regardant dans les yeux. On y va ?

Entre-temps le canon avait retenti me donnant une confirmation à ma question. Peeta semblait plus sûr de lui, et je me surpris à me rendre compte qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de froideur que Clove ou moi-même. Comme si cette journée en notre compagnie l'avait rendu tribut de carrière à son tour. On repartit au pas de course. Nous retournions au campement, épuisés par cette chasse nocturne. Le premier jour n'avait pas été de tout repos et nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de pister les autres le plus souvent la nuit, nous étions plus à l'aise dans le noir et les autres moins attentifs. Ainsi, de retour près du lac, il était convenu que nous nous reposions un peu. Clove et Glimmer s'affalèrent sur le sol, épuisées, tandis que j'aiguisais ma lame, pas plus fatigué que ce matin, je dirais même que j'étais encore plus en forme que les autres jours. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment que je ne pouvais que le savourer, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde passées dans cette arène me rendaient heureux. Joie qui était décuplée à partir du moment où je pouvais, du coin de l'œil, observer Glimmer s'assoupir, puis dormir, son visage détendu et calme. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire paisible, ses pensées tournées vers un beau rêve. Peeta m'observait, se demandant certainement s'il pouvait s'endormir sans que je ne lui saute au cou, et ne l'achève dans son sommeil. Je mangeais une pomme, adossé contre un arbre en lançant des regards en biais à Peeta, l'empêchant ainsi de trouver le repos. C'était plaisant à faire, et je souriais intérieurement de le voir lutter afin de rester éveillé.

Glimmer commença à bouger un peu plus. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, j'étais le dernier encore éveillé. Marvel et Peeta avaient fini par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Même en dormant, Peeta gardait un visage à la fois tendu à l'idée que je ne l'assomme en dormant, et froid, nouvelle image de son visage depuis qu'il nous avait rejoints et qu'il avait décidé de prendre un air dur et sérieux, en fait, depuis qu'il avait assassiné la fille plus tôt dans la journée. Je regardais Glimmer se retourner à plusieurs reprises. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais j'entendis comme un gémissement me forçant à me redresser, histoire de voir son visage en entier. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et semblait en proie à un terrible cauchemar. Je regardais aux alentours, personne ne semblait alarmé par les bruits que faisait Glimmer. Je m'approchais doucement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et je m'arrêtais soudainement lorsque j'entendis le son de la voix de Glimmer se plaindre dans le silence de la forêt. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle disait mais au timbre de sa voix, cela semblait lui déplaire. Je m'approchai encore de son corps endormi, et m'abaissais à ses côtés. Je tenais une gourde dans ma main et je fus tenté de mouiller son visage, transpirant et brûlant, cependant je n'osais pas, et restais là, à fixer ses yeux fermés, et ses lèvres qui formaient des grimaces, et de sa bouche sortaient des gémissements qui emballèrent mon cœur de peur. J'étais inquiet, véritablement, comme jamais je ne l'avais été autrefois. J'espérais qu'elle n'ait pas mangé de fruit qui l'aurait rendu malade, ou une plante qu'elle aurait égratignée et qui l'aurait empoisonnée. Des scénarios farfelus se dressaient dans ma tête à mesure que j'observais son visage se tordre de douleur, mais que je trouvais tout à fait adorable et agréable à observer même s'il était épris de souffrance. Soudain, alors que je fixais encore son visage, ses paupières autrefois closes, s'ouvrirent brusquement et mon regard plongea dans celui verdâtre de Glimmer. Elle ne fit rien pour se dérober, et nous restâmes un moment à nous contempler l'un et l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous ne veuille interrompre cet échange silencieux. Enfin, elle referma les yeux dans un souffle et me dit, tout doucement :

─ Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

─ C'est ce que je constatai avant que tu ne te réveilles, lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle, à la fois calme et soulagé.

Alors que j'allais me redresser et m'éloigner à nouveau, je sentis sa main prendre la mienne. Je dévisageai un instant ses doigts qui serraient les miens avec délicatesse et force. Puis, mon regard s'attarda sur son visage. Elle gardait ses paupières fermées mais je sentais dans les traits de son faciès ceux d'une petite fille apeurée. Je ne voulais pas paraître vulnérable face aux caméras du Capitole alors j'essayais de me défaire de son emprise, ce qui fut assez facile, je dois l'avouer. Cependant, à ce moment, je l'entendis me murmurer :

─ Reste.

Face à son ton plus suppliant qu'autoritaire, je préférais rester à ses côtés, intrigué par la première apparition d'une forme de faiblesse sur le visage, la plupart du temps arrogant et intimidant, de la belle Glimmer. Elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Son visage était illuminé par le soleil ce qui la força à plisser les yeux. Je me déplaçais vers la gauche et ma tête recouvrit les rayons du soleil qui éblouissait Glimmer. À cet instant, je la vis porter à la droite de sa bouche sa main qu'elle positionna de façon à cacher ses lèvres. Là, je vis sa bouche former quelques mots, elle dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour me faire comprendre entièrement la phrase qu'elle prononçait en cachette, à l'abri des caméras. Derrière sa main, elle venait de me délivrer le secret de ses souffrances.

« Je rêvais que je devais te tuer. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent face à cette annonce des plus déconcertantes. Brusquement, c'est mon cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux me fixaient, attendant une réaction, mais je ne fis rien. Et c'est ce qui la poussa à me délivrer un nouveau message. Je lus à nouveau sur ses lèvres, cette fois-ci bien que la phrase fut plus longue, je réussis à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire à l'instant même où elle termina sa phrase.

« Je ne voulais pas te tuer, mais il fallait un vainqueur alors tu m'as tuée, et je me suis réveillée. »

Voilà ce dont elle pensait de moi : un être sans pitié qui n'aurait aucun sang froid à l'abattre. Même si ma raison me dictait de ne pas lui avouer ce que j'avais envie de lui dire, mon cœur eut raison d'elle. Je mis mes mains de part et d'autre de ma mâchoire. Je ne prononçais pas les mots. Tout comme elle, je la laissais comprendre le message en lisant sur mes lèvres.

« Je n'arriverais pas à te tuer. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, tout comme moi quelques secondes plus tôt, et leva ensuite ses beaux yeux verts vers les miens. Nos regards se croisèrent mais aucun de nous ne prononça un mot. Nous restions silencieux. Pendant ce moment de silence et de plaisir, mon imagination commença à formuler des hypothèses plutôt douteuses quant aux envies de la blonde. « Et si tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu afin d'attirer des sponsors ? » « Appliquait-elle la même stratégie que le district Douze ? » « Elle se jouait donc de moi. » « Pourquoi donc espérais-je autre chose de sa part ? » Je devenais dingue alors je me relevais et lui tournais le dos pour retrouver mon emplacement de tout à l'heure. Assis contre un arbre, ma tête vint basculer en arrière et frapper l'écorce de l'arbre, mes yeux se fermèrent laissant mon esprit divaguer vers des hypothèses complètement folles. Cependant je ne pouvais le nier, elles cachaient peut-être une once de vérité. Je sentis un corps s'asseoir prêt de moi et rompre ma méditation.

─ À ce que je vois tu n'as pas dormi. Tu devrais t'assoupir un peu, ça pourrait te faire du bien, me dit Glimmer chaleureusement.

─ Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je dormirai cette nuit.

─ Comme tu veux.

Je ne préférais pas me risquer à recroiser son regard de peur d'y voir la frustration que je lui avais infligée en brisant notre échange de regards. J'étais persuadé qu'elle m'en voulait et cela me chagrina un peu. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses gestes, ses regards, ses mots qu'elle m'avait fait comprendre « Je rêvais que je devais te tuer. » Pour elle, ils signifiaient la souffrance et la peur, en effet, son visage avait été décomposé lorsqu'elle avait songé à cette idée, ainsi, elle ne pouvait se résigner à me tuer, comme moi, je ne réussissais pas à me convaincre que je parviendrais, en temps voulu, à lui retirer la vie, c'est pourquoi je lui avais répondu la vérité, celle qui me torturait l'esprit mais qui soulager mon cœur « Je n'arriverais pas à te tuer. » À cet instant, une autre vérité plus lourde et significative se révéla à moi. Se pourrait-il que le grand et fort Cato soit tombé amoureux ?

Une heure plus tard, les autres avaient émergé de leur sommeil, et nous pûmes nous remettre en chasse dans la soirée. Cependant, nous ne fîmes aucune prise durant cette nuit-là. Revenant bredouille de notre patrouille, nous étions dépités. Nous qui espérions en finir dans les premiers jours des jeux. Nous savions que plus le temps passé, plus il serait difficile de retrouver ceux qui se cachaient, comme la fille du district Douze par exemple. Nous étions un peu déçus de ce que nous montrions aux publics, et chacun de nous espérait que les sponsors ne nous oubliaient pas malgré que nous tuions personne. Nous revinrent en pleine nuit au campement parce que Clove mourait de faim, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle prétendait. Après nous être rassasiés, chacun tomba à nouveau dans le sommeil. Clove pretexta que demain nous serions ainsi en meilleure forme, en réalité, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de la première journée. Cependant, je fus de son avis. Moi qui n'avais pas fermé l'oeil depuis presque deux jours, je commençais à ressentir les premiers signes de l'épuisement. Malgré que je désirasse ardemment m'endormir, je n'y parvins pas tout de suite. Bientôt, Glimmer et moi-même fûmes les derniers éveillés. Dans mon dos, je sentais son regard qui m'épiait, cela me rendait fou et je luttais pour ne pas me retourner. Je fuyais toujours son regard, même allongé, il suffisait que je tournasse sur le côté pour rencontrer ses belles prunelles vertes. Cette après-midi, j'avais pris conscience de quelque chose que je ne désirais pas ressentir, que je voulais à tout prix réprimer, la contempler, lui sourire, la désirer, non, ce n'était pas possible. Je devais m'endormir. Je fermais les yeux, me forçais à garder les paupières closes, luttant pour ne pas plonger mon regard dans celui de Glimmer. Avant que je m'endormisse enfin, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et sa douce voix me murmurer avec tendresse :

─ Bonne nuit...

Ce fut sur ces mots que je m'endormis, enfin, après une lutte acharnée contre le sommeil et deux jours où je repoussais mes limites pour être aux aguets. Il me sembla me réveiller une heure à peine après m'être endormi. Il faisait encore nuit noire. À ma gauche, Clove dormait paisiblement. Elle respirait calmement et semblait apaisée par ses songes. Je n'entendais rien derrière moi, ainsi, j'en concluais que la belle blonde s'était endormie après moi. Je ne pus alors résister contre mon envie de contempler son visage. Elle n'en saurait rien, elle dormait. Mon coeur manqua un battement, lorsqu'en me retournant, je croisais son regard ensorcelant. Elle me sourit, amusée par ma réaction. Après avoir sombré dans la beauté de ses yeux, je ne réussis plus à m'en détacher. Elle porta ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche, reprenant notre échange de parole muette. Mon regard se concentra sur ses lèvres qui me livraient un nouveau message.

« Tu sembles tellement vulnérable lorsque tu dors. »

J'étais surpris par ce qu'elle m'avouait, mais je ne laissais rien transparaître sur mon visage, continuant de fixer ses lèvres bouger formant des mots qui assemblaient dans une même phrase me semblaient complètement fous et incroyables. Cependant, elle semblait plus sérieuse mais aussi soucieuse, je compris rapidement son changement d'expression lorsqu'elle me fit comprendre :

« J'ai peur. »

Je ne pus résister à l'envie irrépressible de converser avec elle. Portant mes mains de part et d'autre de ma bouche, je fis la même chose qu'elle, à l'abri des regards, mes lèvres bougèrent pour lui délivrer un message, auquel elle répondit, et ainsi de suite, sans jamais briser le silence de la nuit.

« De quoi ? »

« De la fin des jeux. Je ne m'imagine pas victorieuse, même si j'ai acquis avec les années d'entraînement l'envie et la rage de vaincre, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais survivre à ces jeux. »

« Arrête tes conneries ! Tu peux, comme n'importe qui d'entre nous, gagner. Il suffit d'y croire. »

« On en a déjà parlé cette après-midi, si pour gagner, je dois te tuer, je serai incapable d'y parvenir. »

Je restai silencieux un moment. Je regardais de nouveau ses yeux qui brillaient à la lueur de la lune. Il semblait empreint d'une tristesse profonde. Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas bien, évoquer ma mort semblait l'attrister. Soudainement, mon esprit imagina une scène affreuse. Mon épée plantée dans son corps, ses longs cheveux blonds colorés de rouge, cette même couleur qui jaillit d'entre sa bouche et qui me gicle sur le visage, je lâche mon épée et je regarde mes mains souillées par le sang de Glimmer, complètement désemparé, je m'effondre tandis qu'on me proclame grand vainqueur des 74èmes Hunger Games. Cette scène me torturait l'esprit pendant que je regardais Glimmer dans les yeux.

« Il me semble t'avoir dit la même chose et pourtant ça ne m'empêche pas d'aspirer à la victoire. »

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas bien comprise. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ses réactions. Ce que j'avais dit, après réflexion, j'avouais que je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Il fallait que je cessasse de me bercer d'illusions, même si je gagnais et que Glimmer mourait, intérieurement j'aurai perdu. J'aurai perdu la première personne pour laquelle je ressentais... Je luttais pour ne pas penser à ce que je ressentais pour Glimmer, impossible, tout simplement inconcevable. Soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux me sortant de ma torpeur. Son visage était à la fois beau et grave. Ce qu'elle allait me dévoiler devait être important pour qu'elle soit aussi sérieuse. Lorsque ses lèvres commencèrent à former les mots, jamais je ne crus possible qu'elle allât faire une déclaration.

« Peut-être que nous ne ressentons pas la même chose alors... Parce que moi, ce qui me dérange ce n'est pas de devoir te tuer mais de me savoir coupable de ton meurtre, savoir que j'aurai tué le premier homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. »

Je restais éberlué, complètement pétrifié par ses mots. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et doucement, elle s'approcha de moi sans que je ne réagisse, sans que je puisse faire le moindre geste. Elle venait de mettre des mots sur ce contre quoi je luttais en vain depuis des heures. Je fermai les yeux, et souris en imaginant le Capitole s'énervait car il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que l'on se disait, cependant, ils avaient toujours des caméras braquées sur nous, et elles filmèrent sûrement, le premier baiser des Hunger Games. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si légères et tendres. Sa main attrapa mon oreille tandis que mes doigts jouèrent un instant avec sa chevelure dorée, et que mon autre main caressait sa joue. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette explosion dans mon ventre, cette sensation de délivrance, de joie intense, et de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient le parfait résumé de tout ce que j'avais désiré depuis que je l'avais vue pour la première fois sur les chars. Je laissais mes envies guider mes gestes et ces derniers désiraient intensifier ce baiser. Alors, c'est avec plaisir, que je l'embrassais avec plus de ferveur et fougue. Elle répondit à toutes mes envies, à tous ces baisers que nous échangions, du simple effleurement de lèvres, à l'entrelacement de deux langues amoureuses. Nous laissâmes nos lèvres se cherchaient, s'embrassaient, s'effleuraient, et nos mains caressèrent nos visages, nos cheveux, parfois nos doigts s'entrelaçaient. À cet instant, il me semblait que si l'on m'arrachait à ses lèvres j'étais capable du pire. Je ne pouvais plus penser sans que ses lèvres soient accrochées aux miennes, comme si elles étaient à elles seules la raison de mon existence. Cependant, il fut bien un moment où nous dûmes cesser nos baisers, à contre-coeur, certes, mais nous devions arrêter. En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, une fois que nous fûmes séparés l'un de l'autre, je vis ses yeux briller d'un nouvel éclat comme s'ils avaient été réanimé. Je posais mon index sur mes lèvres en chuchotant un « Chut ! » Elle comprit mon message. Pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de se passer aux autres, notre relation devait s'arrêter à la collaboration pure et simple entre tributs. Elle se redressa légèrement et se pencha vers moi. Je l'entendis me souffler dans l'oreille, comme une douce berceuse :

─ Je t'aime.

La journée suivante passa aussi rapidement que les premières. Le temps de manger le matin, de fouiller la forêt la journée à la recherche de tributs à assassiner. Pendant ce temps, je regardais à la dérobée Glimmer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte que quelque chose avait changé entre nous cette nuit. Elle répondait à mes regards insistants, et quelques fois, on s'effleurait, par inadvertance évidemment, et nous souriions de ce contact qui nous rapprochait. Chaque fois que nous étions seuls, nous étions tentés de nous embrasser, mais de peur que Marvel, Clove ou pire, Peeta, ne nous surprenne, nous calmions nos ardeurs, et laissions nos yeux parler pour nos lèvres. Les regards que nous échangions étaient à l'image de ce que nos lèvres désirées. Nous nous arrêtâmes durant l'après-midi, nous reposâmes et reprîmes la chasse lorsque la nuit tombait. Nous continuâmes de fouiller la forêt de fond en comble toute la nuit. Deux nuits de suites sans trouver de proies, c'en était frustrant, si bien que Clove chuta dans un sac lorsqu'on revînt à l'aube, encore une fois, bredouille de notre expédition.

─ Ce que ça peut être énervant ! Mais où est-elle ta sale copine ? lança-t-elle à l'encontre de Peeta.

Ce dernier resta de marbre. Il ne semblait pas plus au courant que nous, c'était certain, et ça, Glimmer tenta de le faire comprendre à Clove, c'était peine perdue.

─ S'il le savait, il nous l'aurait déjà dit Clove, ou alors il serait déjà partie la chercher, or il n'a pas l'intention de nous quitter.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'as à toujours me contredire blondasse ? cria Clove.

Lorsque Clove se mettait à insulter les autres c'était forcément parce qu'elle était énervée, et quand elle était comme ça, il était impossible de la raisonner et ce peu importaient ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Elle brandit un couteau en direction de Glimmer qui la défiait du regard, et la provoquait en lui lançant des « Viens, je t'attends. » Le pire c'était que Glimmer semblait vraiment sérieuse. Clove la regardait surprise par le fait que Glimmer lui tienne tête. Clove était beaucoup plus forte que Glimmer, cela se voyait à l'oeil nu alors qu'est-ce que Glimmer faisait à la provoquer ainsi ? Que tentait-elle de faire ? Face à cette dispute entre filles, je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir pour défendre Glimmer, avant que Clove ne sautât sur l'occasion pour l'égorger, j'étais persuadé qu'elle en était tout à fait capable.

─ Laisse-la tranquille Clove, elle ne t'a rien fait.

─ C'est ça, prend sa défense !

─ Calme-toi Clove, on la trouvera, et on te laissera l'achever cependant il faut que tu sois plus patiente. L'arène est gigantesque.

─ Eh regardez c'est quoi ça ? nous interrompt subitement Peeta.

De la fumée à perte de vue se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. C'était un peu plus profondément dans la forêt.

─ Y'a le feu à la forêt, précisa Clove ayant retrouvé son calme.

─ Ce qui veut dire que le gibier est à notre portée, lançai-je en souriant.

Je regardais à ma droite Marvel et Clove qui sourirent à leur tour, et Glimmer, à ma gauche, me rendit mon sourire de façon sauvage, prête à tuer s'il le fallait. On prit nos armes et on s'élança dans la forêt à la recherche de tributs en fuite. Le feu avait dû les faire bouger ou mieux, les blesser. Ils seraient alors à notre merci. Durant la journée, nous nous évertuâmes à retrouver les brebis égarées mais aucune d'entre elles ne se montra. Clove jura à plusieurs reprises, à nouveau énervée qu'aucune victime ne se montrait pour étancher son envie de meurtre et sa rage de tuer. Après ces journées de fouilles, nous étions épuisés, et le peu de sommeil que nous avions ne nous aidait pas à avancer. Quand soudain, sortie de nulle part, une fille se mit à courir à quelques mètres de nous. Elle a eut raison de s'enfuir car un peu plus de temps et nous la trouvions.

─ Tu es à moi, hurla Clove à en perdre haleine dans sa course effrénée.

─ On va l'avoir, cria Glimmer.

Je vis le visage de Peeta blêmir quelques instants, cependant son visage reprit rapidement les traits d'un garçon au coeur de pierre, insensible et froid. Je compris aussitôt qui était notre proie. La fille de feu. Elle était à nous. Plus loin devant nous, on l'aperçut grimper à un arbre avec agilité et difficulté aussi, je remarquai sa blessure à la jambe, et comprit pourquoi elle peinait à monter à l'arbre. Mais sa blessure ne la ralentissait pas pour autant, elle était déjà haute lorsqu'elle nous détailla les uns après les autres du regard. Puis elle nous interpella avec le sourire :

─ Ca va, vous ?

─ Pas trop mal, lui répondis-je un peu décontenancé par son culot. Et toi ?

─ J'ai eu un petit peu chaud cette nuit. Il fait meilleur, par ici. Vous ne voulez pas monter ?

─ J'arrive, lui répondis-je le sourire en coin, piqué à vif par ses paroles.

─ Tiens, Cato, essaie ça, me proposa Glimmer en me tendant son arc.

─ Non. J'aime mieux me servir de mon épée.

Mes doigts jouèrent un instant avec le manche de mon épée pour montrer à la fille de feu que je ne plaisantais pas et que c'était cette même arme qui allait la transpercer dans quelques instants. Je commençais à m'élever doucement lorsqu'elle se remit à grimper avec habileté. Cependant, je remarquai assez rapidement que je n'étais pas fait pour l'escalade. Je tombais lourdement sur le dos après quelques mètres de monter. Je vis le regard de la fille se posait sur moi, même si elle ne le montrait pas, j'étais certain qu'elle était heureuse de m'avoir vu tomber. Je jurais pendant quelques instants contre cet arbre de malheur en me massant le cou.

─ Essaye Glimmer, lança Marvel. Tu es plus légère tu y parviendras peut-être.

La blonde s'exécuta. Je la vis monter avec agilité mais remarquai aussitôt que les mêmes branches qui avaient grincé pour moi, commencèrent à tanguer sous le poids de Glimmer. Je me surpris à contempler quelques instants ses courbes avant de la voir s'assoir sur une branche et tentait d'embrocher la fille de feu à l'aide de ses flèches. Cependant elle ne parvînt pas à l'atteindre, et Clove commença à perdre patience, je la voyais fulminer dans son coin. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était incapable de monter à l'arbre et cela la rendait furieuse. Elle devait se sentir inutile et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'au plus profond de son être le seul désir auquel elle aspirait était de voir tomber raide morte la fille de feu. Glimmer redescendit de l'arbre la mine dépitée et en proie à une rage folle, elle aussi furieuse de ne rien pouvoir faire face à cette satanée fille.

─ Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Glimmer. Je n'arrive pas à l'avoir avec mes flèches.

─ Je peux réessayer de monter, dis-je.

─ Tu n'y parviendras pas, me dit Clover plus calme que tout à l'heure.

─ Bah trouve une solution toi, raillai-je énervé.

Pendant que nous essayions de trouver une solution pour la faire descendre de son perchoir, d'où j'étais certain qu'elle se délectait de nous observer nous entre-tuer pour savoir comme l'atteindre. Elle devait sourire de plaisir et être heureuse de nous avoir échappé.

─ Oh, et puis, qu'elle passe la nuit là-haut ! Elle ne risque pas de se sauver. On s'occupera d'elle demain matin.

Comme l'autre jour, c'était Peeta qui était intervenu pour calmer les tensions entre nous, et le plus surprenant c'était qu'il parlait toujours pour donner la bonne solution. Ainsi, on se résolut à attendre au pied de l'arbre. Heureusement nos sacs étaient remplis de fruit à déguster et chacun en mangea un pendant que nous installions nos affaires sur le sol sous le branchage de l'imposant arbre dans lequel reposait la fille de feu. Je remarquai que Peeta levât les yeux à plusieurs reprises vers le branchage de l'arbre, la mine légèrement inquiète, cependant il continuait de jouer son rôle de tribut de carrière à la perfection, si bien que j'en oublis ses regards vers sa coéquipière. Nous sombrâmes un à un dans les bras de Morphée. À nouveau, Glimmer et moi fûmes les derniers éveillés. Ce qui ne nous déplut guère, car la fille du district Douze sûrement endormie, nous étions seuls et pouvons savourer le plaisir de nos sentiments comme nous le voulions sans se soucier de qui pourrait nous surprendre. Allongés sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre, on se dévorait du regard. Une mèche de ses cheveux vint tomber sur son visage et embrasser ses lèvres. D'une main délicate, je la remis à sa place, et Glimmer en profita pour m'embrasser les doigts. Je m'approchai d'elle, trop impatient de retrouver le contact doux de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle pressa sa bouche sur la mienne, et notre baiser fut encore plus intense que le premier. Trop de temps s'était écoulé entre les deux, c'est pourquoi retrouver le goût de l'autre nous rendait encore plus heureux que la première fois. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir senti ce contact contre mes lèvres depuis une éternité et pourtant seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Je la serrais dans mes bras au moment où je sentais qu'elle tombait de fatigue. Je lui laissais mon bras comme oreiller, et nous nous endormîmes dans cette position.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais d'elle. De ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes, du goût qu'elles avaient. De cette chaleur qui s'emparait de moi lorsque je l'embrassais. De la douceur de sa peau. De la beauté de ses yeux. Des courbures parfaites de son corps séduisant. De ses yeux éblouissants pénétrant mon regard. De ses lèvres fendues dans un sourire adorable, parfois arrogant mais que j'aimais davantage encore. De sa peur de me perdre, cette preuve d'amour, ce courage qu'elle avait eu de me l'annoncer. Cet amour que je refusais d'accepter pendant longtemps mais qui à cet instant faisait entièrement partie de moi, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'imaginer dans l'arène sans elle à mes côtés. Je rêvais de sa beauté qui me frappait à chaque instant passé à ses côtés. Et à nouveau, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon coeur qui s'emballait à ce contact, cette chaleur se répandant dans ton mon corps, s'emparant de mon coeur. Je l'aimais.

Le réveil fut brutal ce matin-là. Un bruit sourd, comme un vase qui se fracassait sur le sol. Soudain, des piqûres m'assaillirent tout le corps. Je tenais fermement la main de Glimmer mais sa main étant moite, elle glissa entre mes doigts. Dans mon autre main, je tenais toujours mon épée, mais ces insectes étaient trop petits, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne voyais rien. Dans mes oreilles ces bourdonnements terribles, des milliers de bestioles me tournaient autour. J'entendais Clove qui criait de se rendre au lac mais ce n'était qu'un bruit de fond. Je me retournais mais ne voyais plus Glimmer. Je l'appelais car j'entendais ses cris d'agonies. Ou est-elle ? Où est Glimmer ? J'étais tenté de retourner en arrière mais je sentis une main s'emparer de mon poigné et me tirer vers l'avant. J'aperçois entre les milliers de guêpes la chevelure brune de Clove. J'essayais de faire en sorte qu'elle me lâchât, je devais sauver Glimmer mais Clove avait une poigne de fer et avec tout ce bruit je ne pouvais que courir à sa suite pour rejoindre le lac. Aussitôt que je sentis mon corps s'écrouler dans l'eau, je me relevais car les guêpes parties, je pouvais encore retrouver Glimmer. Clove essaya de me retenir, je me tournais vers elle mais ne la distinguais plus vraiment, juste une masse sombre qui devait être ses cheveux bruns. Elle prononça des paroles que je n'entendis pas. Je réussis à me défaire de sa poigne et à sortir de l'eau, trempé, essoufflé, commençant à ressentir les effets des piqûres. Je voyais trouble mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de poursuivre ma route et à tenter de retrouver Glimmer. Elle hantait mon esprit tandis que j'entendais à nouveau ses cris d'agonies qui résonnaient dans ma tête. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Je n'arrivais plus à discerner ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Était-ce vraiment ma mère qui se promenait dans le forêt ? Était-ce vrai que les arbres s'écroulaient autour de moi ? Que des milliers de fourmis me grimpaient dessus ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi, seule Glimmer comptait. Comment avais-je pu la laisser ? Soudainement, je l'aperçus courir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Tout mon corps me brûlait ce qui me permit de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Puis, j'aperçus le corps de Glimmer à quelques mètres de moi. Elle était avec la fille de feu qui lui arrachait l'arc des mains. J'entendis mes pensées se bousculer et se faire écho dans ma tête. En même temps que des insectes s'agglutinaient autour de moi pour monter sur mes jambes. Ma tête formula des phrases dans le genre : « Défends-toi Glimmer ! » mais je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un seul mot. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Je m'approchais dangereusement d'elles. Peeta surgit alors des bois. N'était-il pas au lac avec nous ? Était-ce encore les effets de la piqûre ? Était-il vraiment là ? Des arbres jaillirent autour de moi, mais je restais focalisées sur les trois personnes en face de moi. J'entendis Peeta hurler des mots à la fille de feu et cette dernière croisa mon regard en se redressant afin de s'enfuir. Et Glimmer ? Pourquoi Glimmer ne bougeait plus ? Glimmer ?

Glimmer est morte. Réel ou pas réel ?

Réel.


	3. Chapter 3 : Clove's words

Bizarrement, je souris alors que l'aube se lève doucement. Le soleil illumine la prairie. Son éclat me rappelle la fraicheur de vie de Glimmer, son sourire, ses yeux verts et sa cascade de cheveux dorés. Depuis qu'elle est morte, pas une minute ne s'écoula sans que son regard hante encore mes esprits. Ma souffrance est indescriptible. Leur griffure me perfore la moindre parcelle de ma peau, seule ma tête est immunisée contre leurs crocs et griffes. Ils savent très bien qu'un seul coup sur mon visage et je meurs, mais ils ne veulent pas de ça. Limite, ils pensent que je peux encore gagner, que Katniss et Peeta mourront d'épuisement avant ma fin. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils attendent, que l'un d'eux meurt, que je meurs ensuite pour qu'il n'y est qu'un vainqueur et non deux. Ils veulent que j'ai encore de l'espoir, mais il se trompe je n'ai plus d'espoir depuis longtemps. Mes larmes ne cessent pas de couler, je ne sais même pas si elles signifient la souffrance ou la tristesse, parce qu'à ce moment, seul le visage de Glimmer inonde mon esprit. Elle est morte. Je ne le suis pas... pas encore.

Les hallucinations me rendaient fou. Je ne savais plus où était quoi. La seule chose dont j'étais certain c'était qu'elle était morte. Que Glimmer était morte. Qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Que plus jamais je ne caresserais son doux visage. Que plus jamais ses lèvres se presseraient sur les miennes. Que plus jamais je ne plongerai mon regard dans le sien. Plus jamais. Tout était terminé. Ma rage était tellement puissante et forte à cet instant que les illusions dues aux piqûres n'étaient que des effets secondaires. Le district Douze était responsable. Ils allaient périr. Je les tuerais, et tiens, il y en avait un juste là, à quelques mètres de moi. Alors que la fille de feu s'éloignait, alerté par les cris de son coéquipier. Je me mis à courir en leur direction. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'apercevoir de qui était là. Mon épée s'abattit dans sa jambe si profondément que je sentis l'os juste à la pointe de mon épée. D'un geste brusque et violent, la lame sortit de la perforation tandis que Peeta cria de douleur. Mon épée allait s'abattre à nouveau mais je vis Glimmer. Juste derrière lui. Elle était là. Toute boursoufflée par les piqûres. Ses yeux verts me regardaient mais ils avaient perdu leur éclat d'autrefois. La vie s'était échappée de son corps. Je lâchais mon épée, à bout de souffle. Même au-delà de la mort, je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard et ce fut ce qui permit à Peeta de s'échapper. Je tombais à genoux les larmes bordant mes yeux. La douleur était insoutenable, en plus des piqûres qui me brûlaient la peau, mon coeur se serrait, j'avais l'impression qu'il explosait. Je m'évanouis mais jusqu'au bout je gardais mon regard fixé sur les yeux verts de Glimmer.

Je battis des paupières. J'avais l'impression qu'un énorme rocher s'était abattue sur ma tête. Cette dernière me lançait, m'empêchant ainsi de me relever. Des images me revinrent à l'esprit. Son corps qui ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux sans vie qui me fixaient et auxquels je ne pouvais me détacher. Glimmer était morte. Je fermais les yeux à cette pensée douloureuse. Ma main vint cacher mon visage, et je remarquai la piqûre sous l'oeil. Je grommelai. J'entendis un bruit à ma droite mais je ne me relevais pas. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger. À cet instant rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de mourir. J'entendis une voix, c'était un peu confus dans ma tête, mais je la reconnus. Clove.

─ Cato, tu es réveillé ?

─ Mmmh... lâchai-je comme pour acquieser.

─ Ca va ?

─ Et toi ?

─ Répond-moi d'abord, insista Clove sur un ton autoritaire.

─ Ca pourrait aller mieux.

─ Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures seulement.

─ Ca fait combien de temps que je suis évanoui ?

─ Une journée et demi. Il va faire nuit. A l'aube, ça fera deux jours.

─ Il reste qui ?

─ Marvel, toi, moi, un garçon du district Trois, il est avec nous je t'expliquerai tout après. Peeta, Katniss, la fille du district Cinq, les deux du district Onze, et le garçon du Dix.

─ Glimmer est morte, laissai-je échappé contre ma volonté.

J'entendis Clove changer de position mais je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie. Je n'avais pas encore la force d'accepter la réalité. Je préférais me terrer encore un peu, laisser mon cerveau digérer l'information, et mon corps guérir complètement de ses insupportables piqûres de guêpes. Clove ne parla pas pendant quelque temps puis elle reprit subitement pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé en mon absence.

─ Marvel a trouvé ce garçon du Trois et il avait reçu des mines par les sponsors. C'est la spécialité de son district et on lui a promis la vie sauve en échange de quoi il installe les mines autour des provisions, comme ça, personne ne peut nous prendre quoi que ce soit. C'est génial non ?

Je ne me prononçais pas mais il était vrai que Marvel avait fait une bonne affaire avec ce garçon. Nous pourrions dormir plus tranquillement, sans que nous craignions l'arrivée d'un tribut pendant notre sommeil bien que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, jamais nous n'avions oublié cette possibilité. À présent, plus de danger, s'il touchait le sol, il exploserait dans la minute qui suivrait. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux. Ma main me protégeait des rayons du soleil. Je me sentais complètement vide et asséché.

─ Passe-moi de l'eau, demandai-je à Clove.

Je tendis mon autre main et elle me donna une gourde en métal. Je bus tout ce qu'elle contenait mais même encore après je me sentais mal. Je refermais les yeux. J'étais vide à l'intérieur, dans ma tête, une seule image me revenait à l'esprit. Ses lèvres bougeaient pour former des mots « Le premier homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. » Ses yeux qui brillaient autant au clair de lune que lors de la journée, ils étaient illuminés par le soleil flamboyant. Son souffle dans ma nuque, ses mains délicates caressant ma joue, mes doigts s'emmêlant dans sa chevelure d'or, et s'entrelaçant tendrement avec ceux de Glimmer. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre à chaque pensée que j'avais pour elle. Soudain, je sentis quelques choses couler sur mes joues. Je palpais mon visage doucement avec mon autre main, celle qui ne me cachait pas les yeux. De l'eau ? Non. Des larmes. Je pleurais silencieusement sans que je ne me rendisse compte.

─ Cato, ça va ? me demanda Clove.

─ Laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je prononçais ces mots.

Je me réveillais à l'aube. Je n'avais plus aucune douleur. Je me sentais un peu moins nauséeux que la veille. Je passais une main sur mon visage et je remarquai que les larmes n'étaient pas sèches. J'avais encore pleuré toute la nuit ?

─ Je n'arrivais pas à t'arrêter.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais Clove, assise juste à côté de moi. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

─ Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit. Tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer, et pourtant, tu ne disais rien, le silence total, mais je crois savoir la raison de tes souffrances.

Elle marqua une pause hésitante puis repris.

─ C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regardais. Jamais je n'avais remarqué la profondeur de ses yeux couleur chocolat. Elle me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis. Je m'assis à ses côtés en essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui n'avaient pas arrêté de couler durant mon sommeil.

─ J'ai bien tenté de t'apaiser mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

─ C'est pas grave. C'est passé maintenant, mais merci...

─ Y'a pas de quoi.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment, silencieux, les yeux rivés vers le soleil qui se levait. Je laissais à nouveau mes pensées divaguer. Glimmer était morte. Il restait encore neuf tributs dont ceux du district Douze : les responsables. Je me souvins d'avoir blessé gravement Peeta, j'espérais qu'il soit en train d'agoniser et de souffrir autant que moi. Et la fille de feu, Katniss de son vrai nom, j'espérais la trouver et la tuer de mes propres mains. J'espérais que sa vie soit entre mes mains, que sa respiration baisse à fur et à mesure que la pression de mes doigts sur sa nuque soit plus dure et intense. Qu'elle succombe à l'étouffement, qu'elle se débatte autant qu'elle le peut. Je désirais voir ses yeux perdre la vie, je désirais qu'elle cesse de bouger alors que je la tenais encore par le cou. J'espérais que sa mort soit lente et douloureuse.

Plus tard dans la journée, Marvel et le garçon du district Trois se réveillèrent. Ce dernier resta au campement alors que nous autres, tributs de carrières, reprîmes notre activité préférée : fouiller la forêt et dénicher des tributs. Une épée à nouveau entre mes mains, je désirais qu'une chose : tuer, car cela me permettrait d'oublier pendant ces quelques instants de défoulement, les yeux vides de Glimmer qui me suppliait de l'aider. Mon voeu fut exaucé pendant la nuit alors que le soleil allait se lever d'un instant à l'autre. Un garçon se tenait à quelques mètres de nous. Nous fîmes le moins de bruit possible. Marvel et Clove tentèrent de m'arrêter mais à la vue de ce tribut innocent et seul je n'avais qu'une envie : le tuer. Il ne me vit même pas arrivé. Mon épée s'abattit dans son dos et son corps s'effondra sous mon poids. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris à ce moment mais je continuais de le frapper alors que la mort l'avait déjà emporté. Je les détestais tous. Qu'il crève tous. Qu'il paye tous pour le meurtre de Glimmer, c'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient de toute manière. Ce fut Clove qui m'arrêta. Elle me tira par les épaules pour que je m'éloigne de son corps. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que j'étais couvert de sang et que le corps du tribut était méconnaissable. Ma haine avait pris le dessus et pendant quelques secondes je n'avais pensé qu'à cette rage que j'avais en moi, cette haine qui me poussait à le massacrer comme je désirais le faire avec la fille de feu. Dès l'instant où Clove m'arrêta, je vis les yeux du mort me fixer du regard et instantanément, l'image de ses yeux se superposa avec ceux de Glimmer. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu peur de rien, me voilà effrayé à la vue de la mort. Cela ne fit que m'énerver davantage. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur tandis que nous retournions au campement et que le canon annonçait la mort d'un nouveau tribut. Le ciel s'éclaircit peu à peu et arrivé près du lac, j'étais toujours en colère contre ce que j'étais devenu. Je m'adossais à un arbre à l'écart des autres, fulminant des injures contre moi-même. Je ne vis même pas Clove s'approchait de moi.

─ Cato, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se posait plus la question à elle-même qu'à moi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça même pendant les entraînements. Tu peux me parler, je ne dirais rien à Marvel. Ce sera entre nous.

─ Entre nous et le monde entier tu veux dire, lui répondis-je froidement. Laisse tomber, ça va mieux maintenant que je me suis défoulé.

─ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bruns, ses cheveux attachés négligement derrière sa nuque. Elle semblait très attachée à moi, à ce que je pouvais ressentir, et elle ne désirait que mon bien, je le sentais. Alors pour la soulager de sa peine, celle que je lui causais en étant mal, je répondis à ses attentes et lui fis part de ce qui me tourmentait, enfin, juste une partie. Je n'osais pas avoué être hanté par le cadavre de Glimmer, par ses yeux m'appelant à l'aide par-delà la mort.

─ J'enrage. J'ai tellement envie de tuer la fille de feu, j'ai envie qu'elle meurt entre mes mains. Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle soit en vie alors qu'elle a-

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas tout lui dire. J'essayais de me contenir mais dès que je pensais à Katniss j'avais envie d'exploser. Je lançais un regard en coin à Clove qui semblait avoir compris la fin de ma phrase. Elle soupira en regardant le ciel.

─ C'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'on allait tous les massacrer avant les jeux ?

Je me souvins de la veille des jeux, des larmes de Clove, de sa rage contre Katniss. Je souris.

─ Et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Elle avait le don pour me remonter le moral. Les mots qu'elle prononçait me donnaient envie de me battre, me battre pour elle. Elle me sourit à son tour et proposa sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Bien que je puisse le faire seul, je pris sa main. C'était un signe d'amitié. Clove était tout ce qu'il me restait dans l'arène, mon seul point d'attache. Je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever.

Quelqu'un se jouait de nous. Je lui ferais payer cet affront. Marvel, Clove et moi avions surpris de la fumée plus loin en profondeur de la forêt et instinctivement nous nous y sommes rendus en laissant le garçon du district Trois seul au campement. Grossière erreur, quelques instants plus tard, une détonation impressionnante fit trembler le sol. Directement, tous les trois nous retournâmes et aperçûmes l'énorme nuage de fumée près de notre camp. Notre course en direction du campement fut la plus rapide que nous ayons jamais faite depuis le début des jeux. Je me sentais révolté, prêt à tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsque je vis nos provisions parties en fumée, je m'énervai, je chutais dans plusieurs débris de sac, valise et autres, et là, je vis le garçon. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de faire trois pas. Clove essaya de m'empêcher de le tuer, elle désirait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je ne l'entendais plus. Ma rage de tuer prit le dessus. Je pris son visage entre les mains et d'un mouvement brusque et précis, je lui brisais la nuque. Ces os craquèrent instantanément et son corps tomba à terre sans vie. La vue de son cadavre ne me fit pas décolérer pour autant. Clove tenta de m'apaiser mais je me fichais de tout. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que cette mascarade ne cessât. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes, que tous ceux qui s'amusaient cessent leur petit jeu, qu'ils se montrent, qu'ils se battent. Que des lâches. J'en avais assez. On s'éloigna du corps pour laisser le Capitole le récupérer mais j'étais toujours en proie à une rage folle et à plusieurs reprises je mis des coups de pied dans tout ce qui se trouvait au sol.

Le soleil, quelques heures plus tard, se coucha. Nous nous étions réfugiés près du lac. La faim commença à nous tenailler petit à petit. On explora quelque temps les dernières traces de notre pyramide de provisions et c'est là que je la vis. Une flèche. C'était bien une flèche que Glimmer avait dans son carquois avant que... Katniss. Je brisai la flèche en deux, la rage montant en moi. Clove aussi serra les dents en voyant la flèche brisée en deux. Elle aussi avait compris qui était responsable de la perte de nos provisions. J'avais une raison de plus de vouloir la tuer. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour avoir un face à face entre elle et moi ? Que je puisse la faire souffrir. Qu'est-ce que j'en mourrais d'envie. Je m'endormis cette nuit-là en pensant à la joie intense que cela me procurait de la voir périr entre mes mains.

Je rêvais de Glimmer. Des frissons qui me parcouraient le dos en l'embrassant. Le goût de ses lèvres. La beauté de ses yeux. La sensualité de son corps. La douceur de sa peau. Ses doigts entrelaçaient avec les miens. Sa joue contre la paume de ma main. Ses tendres caresses. L'envie irrépressible d'approfondir chaque baisers échangés. Ce désir d'arrêter le temps lorsque nous étions seuls. Mon coeur s'affolant à chaque nouveau contact entre nous. L'effleurement de nos deux corps endormis. Ses baisers, son regard. L'éclat de ses yeux lorsqu'elle était encore en vie... Ils brillaient de joie. La flamme de l'amour qui s'animait dans nos corps, cette chaleur qui s'éprenait de nous. Glimmer est morte.

La vue de son corps inanimé dans mes songes me fit sursauter dans mon sommeil me propulsant en avant, me réveillant, transpirant et essoufflé. Clove dormait à côté de moi mais aucune trace de Marvel. Le canon retentit, brisant le silence du matin. Clove sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup, un couteau en main, prête à tuer s'il le fallait.

─ Où est Marvel ? me demanda-t-elle.

─ Aucune idée.

Nous nous levâmes en cherchant des yeux notre coéquipier. Pas de trace de lui, ni de son arme favorite : une lance qu'il ne lâchait jamais. Je jetais un regard inquiet vers Clove, nous craignions la même chose, que le coup de canon soit pour lui. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous remettre de la nouvelle qu'un second coup de canon retentit. Aussitôt la réalité me frappa. Nous n'étions plus que six. Clove et moi attendîmes quelques heures le retour de Marvel mais nous comprîmes rapidement que l'un des deux coups de canons était pour lui.

Le soir, alors que nous cherchions de quoi nous nourrir dans la forêt, l'hymne retentit et l'image de Marvel, ainsi que celle de la petite du district Onze, se matérialisa dans le ciel. Nous ne comprîmes pas ce qu'il s'était passé et nous ne le saurions jamais. On continua notre chemin en fouillant le moindre recoin de la forêt. Cependant, on ne s'éloignait jamais trop de la Corne d'abondance, histoire d'avoir un repère dans l'arène. Et puis, il y avait le lac. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en éloigner si l'on voulait boire à notre soif. La journée suivante se déroula sans évènements particuliers. On se nourrissait de quelques animaux que nous parvenions à attraper, de fruits que nous connaissions. Je me sentais minable, faible, et fatigué. Chaque fois que nous nous reposions, je ne dormais qu'une heure ou deux, ensuite, je me réveillais en sursaut à cause de Glimmer, de son corps mort, de ses yeux sans reflet qui me fixaient. Ces images étaient toujours précédées d'un doux songe dans lequel j'embrassais la belle blonde, que je la contemplais, que nous nous regardions tendrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Parfois son rire berçait mon sommeil, mais pas aussi longtemps que je l'espérai, bien vite son rire était remplacé par ses cris d'agonies alors que j'étais entrainé vers l'avant l'abandonnant, contre mon gré, à son triste sort. Le soleil se coucha à nouveau et contre toute attente une sonnerie de trompette retentit. Clove et moi avions les oreilles aux aguets. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

─ Félicitations aux six derniers tributs ! Avant de poursuivre votre route, je vous préviens qu'il y a un changement dans le règlement. Cette année pas un mais deux tributs peuvent aspirer à la victoire à condition qu'ils soient du même district.

Je regardai Clove tandis que Claudius Templesmith répétait l'annonce. Instinctivement, Clove s'approcha de moi et on se prit dans les bras. Je lui caressais les cheveux et elle me serra fortement contre elle. Nous pouvions gagner, tous les deux. Pour cela, il nous fallait tuer les quatre derniers survivants. Katniss et Peeta doivent se chercher à présent, ils voudront unir leurs forces pour combattre à deux alors que les deux autres tributs allaient rester seul. Même si Peeta devait être dans un sale état depuis que je l'avais blessé. Je me séparai de Clove. Je la regardais dans les yeux et lui annonçai :

─ Il faut qu'on trouve la fille du Cinq et le garçon du Onze. Gardons le meilleur pour la fin.

Elle acquiesça et nous repartîmes à la chasse aux tributs.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans que l'on ne trouvât la moindre trace des tributs. Que ce soit la fille du Cinq, le garçon du Onze ou les deux enfoirés du Douze, pas une trace d'eux. L'arène était gigantesque et au final, Clove et moi préférions attendre un rassemblement mis en scène par le Capitole. Ainsi, ça allait être plus facile de les tuer. On se reposait plus qu'on ne traquait. Un jour qu'il faisait terriblement chaud. Un parachute s'abattit sur le sol. Ils nous apportaient de la nourriture des sponsors. Enfin. On put se rassasier à notre faim car le petit sac contenait beaucoup de mets délicieux. On garda quelques provisions et on se remit en marche. À travers la forêt, on restait silencieux, attentif aux moindres bruits de la nature, guettant si un tribut n'était pas loin. En soirée, on s'arrêtait, et la troisième nuit après l'annonce de Claudius, sa voix retentit à nouveau dans les haut-parleurs. Cette fois-ci s'était pour nous annoncer ce que Clove et moi attendions depuis deux jours. Un festin, certes pas n'importe lequel, mais il était tout de même synonyme de rassemblement. Il était donc évident que nous allions être de la partie. Par la même occasion, nous allions récupérer notre sac qui devait sûrement contenir quelque chose qui nous aiderait à être proclamés grands vainqueurs des 74èmes Hunger Games. À ce stade du jeu, toute aide était la bienvenue. Clove et moi nous mettions en chemin en direction de la Corne d'abondance. On arriva au milieu de la nuit aux abords du lac. On s'accorda quelques heures de repos. On s'allongea l'un à côté de l'autre. Je plaçais mes mains derrière la tête et observais le ciel. Je songeais à la journée qui allait venir, peut-être la fin des jeux était proche. Je m'apprêtais à m'endormir lorsque Clove se tourna vers moi. Je levais les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

─ Cato... J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse, me dit-elle sérieusement, ses yeux brillant à la lueur d'une de nos torches.

─ Je t'écoute.

─ J'aimerais tuer Katniss.

Je la regardais surprise. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle savait très bien que jamais je ne serais tranquille tant que je ne tuais pas Katniss moi-même. Sa proposition me déconcerta. Je ne voulais pas lui refuser cette faveur, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je serai devenu sans elle ? Mort probablement, les piqûres de guêpes auraient eu raison de moi. Grâce à elle, j'étais vivant, et à ce jour, il était possible que nous gagnions tous les deux, alors même si je désirais ardemment tuer la fille de feu, je décidai de la laisser à Clove.

─ Vas-y Clove, je te la laisse. À une seule condition.

─ Laquelle ? me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

─ Que tu la fasses souffrir, que je puisse observer le spectacle de ma loge.

─ Je te le promets.

─ Promets-moi autre chose aussi.

─ Oui ?

─ Reste en vie. S'il te plaît.

À nouveau je prononçais ces trois mois que je n'avais utilisé que trop rarement avant les jeux. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent comme pour sceller notre promesse. En se fixant l'un et l'autre dans les yeux, je me surpris à espérer qu'elle ne meurt pas. Elle m'avait soutenu après la mort de Glimmer, qui serait à mes côtés si Clove mourait ? Je ne pourrais le supporter. Elle s'allongea mais ses doigts ne se démêlèrent pas des miens. Elle s'endormit en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne. J'avais l'impression qu'elle désirait s'assurer que j'étais toujours là à ses côtés. À mon tour, mes doigts serrèrent davantage les siens afin de la rassurer. Je m'endormis à mon tour.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque je m'éveillais. Cependant, à la couleur du ciel, on devinait que dans peu de temps les rayons du soleil caresseraient nos visages. Je voyais la Corne d'abondance de là où j'étais et aucun sac n'était encore en place. Je me retournai et vis que Clove dormait toujours paisiblement, ses doigts serrant les miens avec force. Aussitôt que je retirai ma main pour me lever, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle m'appela.

─ Je suis là, la rassurai-je. Il faut qu'on y aille, le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortirent pas et le silence s'installa entre nous tandis que nous rassemblions nos affaires afin de nous rendre dans la forêt pour guetter les tributs qui arriveraient. Clove et moi étions forcés de nous séparer pour que l'on puisse avoir une vue sur tous les côtés de la Corne dorée.

─ Tu bouges seulement pour Katniss. Moi je guette le gars du district Onze d'accord ? La fille du Cinq ne nous intéresse pas et Peeta ne doit pas être en mesure de courir avec l'entaille que je lui ai faite. S'il y a un problème tu m'appelles d'accord ?

Même si j'avais tout fait pour cacher mon inquiétude, ma voix trembla lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Clove me regarda dans les yeux, me rassurant du regard qu'elle ne comptait pas mourir et qu'elle suivrait mes conseils à la lettre. Elle me fit promettre de ne pas interrompre son combat tant qu'elle ne m'appelait pas. J'acceptais. J'étais prêt à tout lui céder de toute manière. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fortement contre mon torse. Son cœur battait aussi fort que le mien, nos battements rassemblés formaient une fanfaronnade dans le silence de la forêt. L'aube approchait. Avant de nous séparer complètement, mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules et on se regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Je lisais dans son regard à la fois de l'inquiétude et de l'excitation. Je lui embrassais le front dans un geste de réconfort.

─ Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, lui dis-je. Tue-la, qu'on en finisse.

Clove me tourna le dos et s'enfuit dans la forêt à l'opposé de ma direction. Je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais à la limite entre la forêt et la prairie où se trouvait la Corne d'abondance. Je m'arrêtais à un endroit, je ne voyais pas Clove mais elle était plus proche de la Corne, fidèle à son poste, prête à l'attaque si la fille de feu se montrait. Les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent mon visage tandis qu'un bruit terrifiant en provenance de la Corne d'abondance m'interpella. Je vis le sol se fendre en deux et une table s'élevait dans l'arène. Quatre sacs étaient posés dessus. Un bruit dans le feuillage me fit me retourner. Plus loin dans la forêt, j'aperçois une rousse courir à toute vitesse à travers la prairie, attraper son sac et s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La fille du district Cinq. Rapide et futée. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'on attendait. Soudain, je vis la fille de feu dévaler la pente, attraper son petit sac orange tout en évitant un couteau de Clove qui se prend une flèche dans le biceps. Je grimaçais. Pendant un moment, j'étais prêt à courir pour l'aider mais j'attendis, pour elle, elle désirait tellement la tuer que je respectais nos promesses en espérant tout de même qu'elle m'appelât en cas de danger. En quelques secondes, Clove parvint à prendre le dessus, elle la plaqua contre le sol, même si j'étais loin d'elles, je pouvais tout voir. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles jusqu'à que Clove sortît l'un de ses couteaux. Je la vois l'approcher de son visage mais soudain une masse noire se dressât au-dessus d'elles et catapulta Clove plus loin. J'étais tellement absorbé par ce que faisait Clove, de peur qu'elle ne meurt que j'en avais complètement oublié le garçon. Je m'apprêtais à m'élancer pour aider Clove lorsque je l'entendis m'appeler. Mes jambes coururent à une vitesse que je n'avais jamais atteinte même avec les années d'entrainements derrière moi. Je l'appelais à mon tour. Mon cœur me frappait la poitrine. Je vis seulement que le garçon laissa la vie sauve à Katniss qui s'enfuyait à la suite du garçon qui tenait à la main le sac de notre district, après, je me tournais vers Clove, l'épieu à la main. Elle me regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté, elle semblait complètement sonnée. Je m'agenouillais auprès d'elle et même si je luttais contre elles, les larmes se mirent à couler contre mon gré. À cet instant je me fichais bien qu'on me filme dans un moment de faiblesse. Il fallait qu'elle reste avec moi. Je serrais sa main encore chaude dans la mienne.

─ Clove, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie.

─ Cato...

Sa main caressa ma joue avec délicatesse.

─ Je voulais faire ça pour toi. Je voulais t'aider à te sentir mieux, à te libérer de ce poids qui t'oppressait. Je voulais tellement la tuer pour que tu sois fière de moi.

─ Je suis fière de toi, mais arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir. Arrête... Je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

─ J'aurais voulu que tu voies en moi ce que tu voyais en Glimmer.

─ Clove...

─ Promets-moi de gagner.

─ Je te le promets, reste Clove, résiste...

J'étais prêt à lui dire tout et n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne restât à mes côtés. Elle murmura des paroles que je n'entendis pas. Je me penchais vers elle, et j'entendis les mots qu'elle prononça avec toute la tendresse et la sensibilité qu'elle possédait.

─ Cato... Embrasses-moi.

Je plongeais mon regard dans la profondeur de ses yeux couleur chocolat. Quelque chose en moi résista un moment à la demande de Clove. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais Glimmer me revînt à l'esprit. Ses yeux flamboyant d'arrogance me fixaient à l'intérieur de mes pensées dans l'espoir de me faire reculer. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser la demande de Clover. Elle avait attendu le jour de sa mort pour m'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, avait supporté mon amour pour Glimmer, et alors qu'elle était au bord de la mort, elle me suppliait de l'embrasser. Je me penchais vers elle et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent un instant tandis que sa main lâchait la mienne. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à l'instant de notre baiser et s'éteignirent aussitôt après. Mon front vint rencontrer le sien, je lui caressais la joue tandis que je pleurais de désespoir. Je criais ma rage en brisant le silence oppressant de l'arène. Clove était morte.


	4. Chapter 4 : Cato's loneliness

J'aurais pu me battre comme je l'avais promis à Clove mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre les jeux ? J'ai l'impression que tout a été fait pour eux, pour qu'ils gagnent. J'ai l'impression d'être le grand perdant de ses jeux, que l'on se joue de moi depuis le début. Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière et ne pas me porter volontaire pour ces jeux. Si seulement, je n'avais pas été le meilleur de ma promotion à l'entraînement. Je pourrais refaire toute ma vie avec des si. Seulement, je suis ici, déchiré, broyé, baignant dans mon sang, dans ma chair déchiquetée. Autour de moi, les mutants se battent presque entre eux pour trouver une place pour leur repas. Je ne sais pas ce qui me maintient encore en vie. Je cherche mais je ne trouve rien. Rien qui puisse me donner la force de vivre. J'ai tout perdu, mon honneur, ma dignité, ma virilité, ma puissance, ma joie, mon excitation. Glimmer et Clove m'ont tout pris, et la mort les a emportées en même temps que mon espoir. Qu'est-ce que je fous encore là ? Qu'on m'achève et qu'on en parle plus. Mais non, il faut nourrir l'appétit féroce du Capitole, quoi de mieux de laisser agonir un tribut pendant des heures ? Même si j'avais la même mentalité qu'eux au début des jeux, je dois avouer que je me sens subitement stupide d'avoir pensé pareil. Je cherche des yeux une issue... pour me sauver. Je la trouve... Juste au-dessus de moi. Katniss, la fille de feu, délivre-moi de ce mal qui me torture...

Je tombais à la renverse. Je regardais toujours Clove, son corps s'affaissa sur le côté. Je vis le reflet des couteaux dans sa veste à la lueur du soleil. Bien que je me dégoutasse de faire ce geste, ma main vint attraper quelques-uns de ses couteaux, et les rangeait dans ma propre veste. Malgré que sa tête n'ait heurté le sol, ses yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts, bien qu'ils aient perdu la lueur de la vie, je sentais encore leur intensité qui s'était animé lorsque j'avais pressé mes lèvres contre celle de la brune. Je reculais en position assise en arrachant l'herbe sèche. Je fixais son corps inerte. Je tremblais. La peur que j'avais ressentie après la mort de Glimmer me faisait perdre à nouveau le contrôle de mon corps. Je me sentais seul. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi seul, comme si mon corps supportait le pire des fardeaux, je me sentais lourd, pesant, et pourtant, complètement vide. Ma raison m'avait quitté. Clove m'avait ramené à la raison, à présent, elle ne le pouvait plus. Je m'efforçais de me rappeler sa main sur mon épaule, me rassurant, m'aidant dans les moments difficiles comme la fois où je m'étais acharné sur un tribut. J'essayais de me souvenir ce contact amical qui m'avait ramené à la réalité. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrer. Il fallait à tout prix que j'arrêtasse ses tremblements, que je reprisse le contrôle sur moi-même. Mon coeur battait si fort qu'il me faisait mal. Je respirais lentement. Si Katniss revenait, j'étais persuadée qu'à cet instant je me serai laissé tuer.

« Promets-moi de gagner. »

Je le lui avais promis. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je me relevais en expirant profondément et me retournai pour ne plus voir le corps de mon amie. Je me mis à courir dans la même direction que son meurtrier. Le coup de canon qui retentit manqua de me faire tomber. Avant de poursuivre ma route, je me retournais et vis l'hovercraft au-dessus de la Corne d'abondance, le corps de Clove fut emporté. Je ravalais mes larmes qui étaient prêtes à dévaler mes joues. Il fallait que je suive ses traces dès maintenant si je voulais avoir une chance de récupérer mon sac et de venger Clove. J'essayais de me persuader qu'en l'éliminant cela me rendrait mon espoir, mais je n'en avais plus. Glimmer en avait pris une part lors de sa mort, et Clove avait pris tout ce qu'il me restait. Je ne gagnerais pas. Tandis que je courais à travers la forêt, pour la première fois, je me sentis libre. Je ne me berçais plus d'illusions. À cet instant, je prenais conscience que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. J'étais un pion et ce pion n'irait jamais jusqu'à la case final. J'allais perdre la partie, c'était évident, mais avant cela, je devais livrer un dernier combat. Tuer ce garçon du Onze, et par la même occasion venger Clove.

La journée se passa sans que je ne retrouvasse le garçon. Mon épieu à la main, je me sentais de plus en plus affaibli par la fatigue, et le poids de la mort de Clove qui ne cessait pas de me ronger. Je me sentais terriblement coupable, alors j'avais sa mort sur sa conscience, elle m'oppressait, me rendait fou par moments parce que pendant que je poursuivais mon ennemi, je me mettais à penser à elle, au moment que nous avions passé ensemble et subitement, j'avais le souffle coupé, et mes membres se remettaient à trembler. Ces réactions soudaines me rendaient nerveux, et j'étais constamment en train d'essayer de contrôler mes pensées pour qu'elles se dirigeassent uniquement vers le garçon à la peau noire. La nuit tombée, je m'arrêtais pour me reposer. Aussitôt que l'hymne du Capitole résonna dans l'arène, je levais les yeux au ciel. Le visage de Clove se matérialisa et cela me fit un choc. Elle était bel et bien morte. Jusqu'à cet instant, quelque chose en moi essayait de croire que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller, mais non, Clove était morte et à présent j'étais seul. Seul contre tous.

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là car je fus réveillé par le tonnerre et la pluie qui s'abattit sur l'arène. La météo était à l'image de mes sentiments. Dévastateur. Les autres instants où je trouve enfin le sommeil, je me réveille au bout d'une demi-heure seulement, trempé de sueur, le souffle court, mon coeur battant à toute vitesse. Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Des terribles cauchemars me torturaient l'esprit, et je savais qu'ils ne cesseraient pas tant que Clove ne serait pas vengée. Ma sueur fut balayée par les trombes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur mon visage ainsi que sur toute la forêt. La pluie rendit le sol boueux ce qui m'énerva puisque les traces du garçon devaient être effacées. Je regardais le ciel tempétueux et je me pliai de rire, un rire nerveux et hystérique. Ils attendaient un combat violent et sans merci, ils allaient l'avoir, je le leur promettais.

─ Vous n'allez pas être déçu ! dis-je en brandissant mon épieu vers le ciel.

À ce moment un éclair zébra le ciel et fit sombrer mon rire dans l'oubli. L'orage grondait tout comme mon corps bouillonnait d'envie de tuer. Le sol trembla sous les coups de tonnerre qui suivirent. La foudre fit tomber un arbre à quelques mètres de moi tandis que je poursuivais ma route, espérant retrouver la trace du garçon. Il fallait que ce soit moi qui le trouvasse et non le contraire. À présent, si je tremblais, ce n'était plus de la peur, mais de l'excitation. La nuit avait été terrible. Les cauchemars revenaient à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, mais heureusement, alors que mon envie de meurtre était à son apogée, j'étais persuadé que plus aucun cauchemar ne me ferait peur. Je m'étais libéré de ce nouveau poids. Je me sentais de plus en plus léger à mesure que je m'approchais, je le savais, du garçon. Comme si cette poursuite était la route vers un nouvel avenir. Ce n'était pas de l'espoir, c'était de l'exaltation, de l'impatience, de l'envie. Un désir que je ne pouvais refouler. Tuer. Voilà tout ce dont j'étais capable. Protéger n'était pas dans mes cordes, Clove était morte dans mes bras. Aimer non plus, on m'avait arraché Glimmer. J'allais leur offrir du spectacle. Du grand spectacle. Un seul mot résonnait dans ma tête et faissait bouillir mon corps d'envie : tuer.

La nuit je ne dormis pas. La pluie continuait de s'abattre dans l'arène, et je savais qu'en me sachant à ses trousses le garçon ne dormirait pas non plus. Ainsi, il serait fatigué, certes moi aussi, mais ma rage et ma haine étaient si grandes que face à lui, j'étais capable de résister à la fatigue et de lutter contre l'épuisement. Mes pas martelaient le sol. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Ma main serrait tellement fort mon épieu que le sang ne circulait plus dans ma main devenue aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Mes yeux, je les vis à travers une flaque d'eau, briller d'une flamme incandescente, la flamme de l'envie et de l'excitation, celle que l'on ressent juste avant un grand évènement, en l'occurrence, un meurtre, animaient mes pupilles. Je marchais avec tellement de violence et de détermination que de la boue vint recouvrir mes jambes et éclabousser jusqu'à mon visage, me rendant encore plus féroce que je ne l'étais déjà. Mes sens étaient aux aguets. Le moindre son, la moindre odeur, je les ressentais et les interprétais. Jamais mon adversaire ne se montra et même lorsque le ciel étoilé céda sa place pour le ciel de la journée, le garçon ne sortit pas de sa cachette. Au milieu de la matinée, l'orage gronda de nouveau après une nuit plus ou moins calme. La pluie se fit plus forte, et le tonnerre fit trembler la terre sous mes pieds. Je m'arrêtais et souris.

─ Merci, murmurai-je.

Il était évident qu'il fallait que j'interprète ces grondements du ciel comme un signal. Je m'approchais de lui. Malgré le manque de trace visible, de piste véritable, je n'étais pas loin du garçon. Mon coeur battit au rythme des effroyables coups de tonnerre. Des éclairs fendirent le ciel à plusieurs reprises, illuminant la forêt sombre à cause des nuages presque noirs qui recouvraient la lumière du soleil. Je marchais plus lentement, regardant tout autour de moi. On ne voyait pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité de la forêt, mais un éclair jaillit et j'aperçus une ombre se faufilait entre les arbres, silencieuse et habile. Je m'arrêtais tandis que l'orage gronda de nouveau. Un nouvel éclair, et je m'élançais à la poursuite du garçon. Il était à quelques mètres de moi. Je le voyais distinctement à travers les différents éclairs qui surgissaient m'illuminant la voie vers mon ennemi. On ne faisait plus attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Des branches craquaient sous nos pas, et de la boue éclaboussait nos corps à chaque fois que nous courions dans une flaque d'eau. Il était rapide mais il n'avait pas la rage et l'envie que je possédais. Certes, il était prêt à tuer s'il le fallait et puissant comme il était il pouvait me tuer, mais il n'avait rien d'autre. Moi je possédais le désir du meurtre, la détermination, l'excitation au combat, l'envie de vengeance. J'eus l'impression que Clove me poussait en avant car ma vitesse décupla un instant, juste le temps de le rattraper et de lui sauter dessus.

Il se retourna au bon moment. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur mon poignet, ma main tenait toujours mon épieu et la partie tranchante était tendue vers son visage. De son autre main, il riposta en désirant m'embrocher le ventre, j'esquivais d'un geste rapide et ma main vint bloquer son bras. On se regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient grands et sombres. Un éclair jaillit, illuminant le blanc de ses yeux, intensifiant la noirceur de ses pupilles. On serrait les dents, et nos pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux. On resta un moment à lutter l'un contre l'autre. Lui serrant mon poignet droit, moi son bras droit. Tous deux tenions nos armes de la même main et aucun ne semblait vouloir céder. Céder signifierait que l'on soit plus faible que l'autre, le premier qui lâchait serait le perdant. Je le repoussais avec toute la rage dont j'étais fait, le pousser à lâcher sa prise. Il résistait à mes assauts. Je décidai de mettre fin à cette lutte acharnée en lui donnant en coup de pied dans le ventre, chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. De la boue gicla sur mon visage lorsque mon pied frappa le torse du colosse. Il recula quelques instants mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'attaquer qu'il revînt à la charge comme si mon coup ne lui avait pas fait mal. Mon arme n'était pas adaptée pour ce combat car je vis sa faucille fonçait droit sur moi. Si je tendais mon épieu, il le briserait en deux. Je préférais donc esquiver les attaques en me baissant, me courbant avec agilité. Je retenais ses attaques, le lâchai, lui souris pour l'énerver, et il reprenait ses assauts de plus en plus féroce. Bientôt, je ne fus plus en mesure d'esquiver. Il avait accéléré et j'étais exténué par les journées de marche qui me précédaient. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire perdre, mais elles jouaient un rôle dans ma souplesse. Il fallait donc que je trouvasse une ouverture pour l'attaquer et réussir à l'atteindre avec mon épieu. Soudain, je repensais aux couteaux de Clove. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux noirs et je le provoquai afin qu'il s'approchât et tentât de m'atteindre avec son arme. On ne se lâcha pas du regard tandis qu'il courait dans ma direction et que je me mettais en position de défense, du moins... en apparence. Dès qu'il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, j'ouvris ma veste et d'un geste rapide un couteau s'envola dans sa direction et vint déchirer la chair de son bras faisant gicler un filet de sang. Par chance, c'était son bras droit, cependant, par malchance, cela ne l'arrêta point. Il sauta sur moi. Nous nous écrasâmes sur le sol en même temps que la terre trembla sous l'effet d'un grondement terrifiant du ciel. La chute me coupa le souffle. Il serra les dents et j'arrêtais directement sa main s'approchant de ma gorge. Sa faucille se trouvait à quelques centimètres de mon cou. Sous l'effet de son poids s'abattant sur le mien, j'avais lâché mon épieu que je ne retrouvais plus en palpant la terre de ma main libre. J'essayais de regarder à ma droite pour retrouver mon épieu mais mon regard était instinctivement focalisé sur sa faucille et ma main gauche qui tenait fermement son poignet empêchant la lame de s'enfoncer dans ma gorge et de me tuer.

─ Tu es trop faible, lui crachai-je au visage.

Cela eut l'effet que j'escomptais, il s'énerva et décida d'en finir le plus vite possible. Ainsi, je sentis son bras se faire plus pressant, et son poignet sous ma main força le passage enfin que la faucille ne me découpât la tête. Je sentis la pointe de l'arme m'entailler le cou mais aussitôt qu'il se réjouît de sa petite victoire, ma main gauche retrouvant la possession de mon épieu, vînt s'abattre dans sa mâchoire. Cela le fit basculer sur ma gauche et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, dans la même position que lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Cependant je n'y restai pas longtemps car il tenta de m'embrocher avec sa faucille. Je me baissai en arrière pour l'esquiver et me relevai en sautant, évitant à nouveau son arme qui désirait me couper en deux. Je reculai aussitôt afin d'éviter qu'il ne m'entaillât à nouveau. Nous nous fîmes de nouveau face. Nous reprenions notre souffle avant un nouvel assaut, qui me semblait être le dernier. Je sentais que le combat allait s'achever d'un instant à l'autre. Un nouvel éclair jaillit, nos regards se croisèrent aussi féroce l'un que l'autre. On ne se lâcha pas du regard tandis que nous nous élancions l'un vers l'autre dans une ultime lutte. Je sentais que ce dernier assaut allait me couter quelques blessures. Alors c'est sans surprise que lorsque j'enfonçais mon épieu dans son ventre, sa faucille vint se fondre dans mon dos. Je cris de douleur tandis qu'en puisant dans ses dernières forces il enfonça un peu plus la lame dans mon dos. Il cracha du sang et sa tête tomba dans mes bras, du sang se mit à se répandre sur mon corps. L'épieu s'enfonça un peu plus dans son corps dans un bruit écoeurant. Je tombais à genoux car la douleur dans mon dos me lançait terriblement et qu'en s'affaissant sur moi, la faucille m'arrachait la peau par la même occasion. Je poussais le corps du garçon sur le côté. Le sang se répandait et se mélangeait à la pluie formant des ruisseaux pourpres tout autour de moi. Mon sang s'unit à celui de mon adversaire, la boue se mêlant également au mélange visqueux. J'attrapais la poignée de l'arme dans mon dos et doucement je la retirais de ma chair en me tordant de douleur. Je la lançais un peu plus loin. Je m'essoufflai, à genoux à terre. Les larmes coulèrent sans que je ne le veuille. Clove était vengée. Je m'écroulais sur le sol tandis que j'entendis l'orage grognait aussi fort que le coup de canon qui se fit tout petit à côté de la puissance du tonnerre. Je m'évanouis avec le sentiment d'être seul au monde. Seul contre tous.

Je me réveillais à la nuit tombée, pour la première fois, je n'avais rêvé de rien. Le corps du garçon n'était plus là et mon visage baignait dans une mare de sang. Une douleur dans le dos m'empêcha de me relever. Alors je me souvins du combat que j'avais livré, de cette lame dans mon dos, la douleur qu'elle m'avait procurée. Je crus que c'était la fin mais c'était avant d'apercevoir le petit parachute qui m'apportait de l'aide. On croyait encore en moi derrière l'arène alors que moi-même j'avais perdu l'espoir. J'attrapais la petite boîte métallique et fus ravi de prendre entre mes mains une pâte visqueuse et brunâtre qui ne pouvait être qu'une pommade pour soigner ma blessure. Je dus me tordre le bras pour atteindre l'entaille dans mon dos, mais c'était un mal nécessaire contre le bien fou que me procura les soins apportés par le Capitole. Je reposais ma tête dans la flaque de sang, de toute manière je ne pouvais pas bouger au risque de rouvrir la plaie. Alors je laissais mes pensées divaguer. Je repensais au début des jeux, à Glimmer, à ses lèvres contre les miennes, à sa beauté resplendissante, à Clove, ses yeux chocolat, ses sentiments pour moi, et je repensais surtout à la promesse que je lui avais faite. Pouvais-je encore espérer gagner ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Je m'endormis à nouveau, complètement épuisé par mon combat, ma blessure et mes insomnies des jours précédents.

L'aube me réveilla. Mon visage touchait la terre et ne baignait plus dans ce mélange pourpre de sang et de boue. La douleur dans mon dos s'était envolée. Je palpais rapidement ma plaie mais je ne sentais qu'une cicatrice. Je souris et me redressai. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Le soleil resplendissait à l'est. La pluie avait enfin cessé de s'abattre sur la forêt, ce qui me réjoui un peu, j'en avais assez d'être constamment mouillé, les vêtements me collant à la peau. Je me laissais un moment baigner dans la chaleur du jour. Je restais un moment à genoux, la tête en direction du ciel, les yeux fermés, dorant au soleil. Le silence m'entourait, et le vide en moi se creusait. J'espérai qu'à tout moment Clove surgit d'entre les arbres et m'hurlât dessus de me relever. Je souris à cette pensée avant d'être à nouveau envahi par cette sensation de gouffre, il me semblait plonger dans une chute perpétuelle nommée : solitude.

Je finis cependant par poser un pied-à-terre puis l'autre et je me relevais, comme un phoenix renaquît de ses cendres. Je fis quelques étirements afin de retrouver ma souplesse des jours antérieurs. Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche d'un sac. Je me souvins l'avoir vu entre les mains du garçon mais il l'avait lâché avant de commencer le combat. Il ne devait pas être loin. L'hovercraft n'avait pas pu l'emporter, contrairement à mon épieu qui s'était volatilisé avec le corps. Je fouillais du regard le moindre recoin de la forêt qui m'entourait, et je le vis, un sac noir portant le chiffre 2. Je l'attrapais et regardais à l'intérieur. Il contenait l'espoir des personnes qui soutenaient le district Deux. Alors que je souriais à la vue de cette magnifique armure, résistante aux flèches, déjà il y a quelques jours il était évident que le grand choc de ces jeux serait un combat Cato contre Katniss, je surpris à toucher une sacoche. Je la retirais du sac et découvris une panoplie de couteaux. L'image de Clove apparût dans mon esprit. Elle n'était pas encore morte lorsque ce sac nous était parvenu du Capitole. Je soupirais.

Sans aucune pudeur, je me déshabillais sous le regard des caméras en pleine forêt, un peu plus loin de là où s'était déroulé le combat. Laissant apparaître une musculature parfaite, je laissais choir mon t-shirt à côté de moi. J'enfilais alors la cotte de mailles couleur de chair que m'avait offerte le Capitole. Elle était légère et je me sentais bien dedans. Elle possédait une matière différente que celle que j'avais connue et je supposais que c'était ce qui la rendait perméable aux flèches. De même, des espèces de collants vinrent se coller à mes jambes mais sans me gêner plus que ça. Je réenfilais mon pantalon, mon t-shirt et ma veste par-dessus le cadeau du Capitole, dernier espoir de mes supporteurs, et cachais les couteaux de Clove dans ma veste. Je me remis en route. Je déambulais dans la forêt à la recherche d'eau et de nourriture. Bientôt ça serait la fin, nous n'étions plus que quatre, il fallait que je reprisse des forces avant de combattre Katniss, les autres m'importaient peu, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, la tuer, la faire souffrir, même si je perdais le combat du moment que je l'emportais avec moi. Tandis que j'arpentais de nouveau la forêt, un coup de canon retentit, des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Je haussais les épaules et repris mon chemin en courant. J'entendais un ruisseau coulait non loin de moi. Le soir, alors que l'hymne retentit, je m'endormais, je n'avais pas besoin de regarder le ciel pour savoir quel tribut avait péri. La fille du district Cinq sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Je fus réveillé en pleine nuit. La lune était pleine et éclairait la clairière dans laquelle je m'étais arrêté d'une lueur bleutée. Je me massais le cou tandis que je regardais vers ma droite, là où était censé se trouvait le ruisseau dans lequel je m'abreuvais, mais la petite vallée creusée par les courants était complètement asséchée. Il n'y avait plus une goutte d'eau. Je jurais silencieusement mais cet évènement marquait le début de la fin, et cela me fit sourire malicieusement tandis que je me relevais. Le temps était venu de venger Glimmer. Soudain, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je fronçais les sourcils en espérant voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité de la forêt. J'entendis les oiseaux s'envolaient à toute vitesse, et je levais les yeux au ciel pour les voir apparaître au clair de lune. Quelque chose les faisait fuir. Je scrutais la forêt en gardant l'une de mes mains à l'intérieur de ma veste, prêt à dégainer les précieux couteaux de Clove si l'ennemi arrivait. Deux grands yeux s'ouvrirent entre deux arbres, au milieu de la forêt, des yeux que je crus ne plus jamais revoir avec autant d'éclat. Glimmer ? Je battis des paupières, interloqué, et je me pinçais le bras en toute discrétion. Je ne rêvais pas. Ses deux émeraudes me fixaient du regard et ils étincelaient d'un nouvel éclat, plus puissant et plus féroce qu'autrefois. Je fronçais des sourcils et penchais la tête sur le côté. Soudain, un grognement. J'aperçus brièvement les crocs de la créature qui possédait les mêmes yeux que Glimmer. Je me retournais et courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Derrière moi, une horde de chiens fous se précipitait pour me poursuivre avec qu'une seule idée en tête : me dévorer.

Je crus plus d'une fois que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi, que j'allais cesser de respirer à cause de la course intense que je livrais, que les milliers de branches que je me prenais dans la figure allaient me ralentir. Mais non, je ne cessais jamais de courir tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait petit à petit. J'aperçus le soleil qui poursuivait sa route dans le ciel. Sans relâche, je puisais dans mes dernières ressources, sentais mes forces s'affaiblir de plus en plus mais elles persistaient à m'amener le plus loin possible. Plus j'avançais, plus l'idée d'abandonner me revenait à l'esprit. Cependant, la promesse faite à Clove me retenait en vie et me poussait à courir toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Même si la victoire était hors de ma portée, je n'allais pas me laisser tuer. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Jamais.

Peu à peu, je commençais à reconnaître la forêt. Je passais devant des arbres qui m'étaient familiers. Les lieux se révélèrent à moi. Des souvenirs affluèrent. Je sautais au-dessus de troncs d'arbres calcinés. Le feu des premiers jours. Je passais à côté d'un nid de guêpe vide. Mes baisers avec Glimmer, son souffle dans mon cou, ses yeux sans vie. Derrière moi, la créature possédait ses yeux, en tous les cas, ils étaient quasiment semblables en tout point sauf en ce qu'avait de plus précieux Glimmer et que le chien ne possédait pas dans l'éclat vert de ses yeux : l'amour. Je reprenais mon souffle moins souvent qu'à l'ordinaire, je ne pouvais plus. Ma poitrine allait exploser tellement mon coeur battait vite, tellement mes poumons reprenaient leur souffle violemment. J'aperçus le bord du lac devant moi alors que le jour faiblissait. Je n'avais pas cessé de courir toute la journée. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réalisé ce miracle. Le lac. Notre campement, Clove, ses attentions envers moi, ses yeux d'une profondeur inégalable. Au loin, la Corne d'abondance brillait à la lueur des derniers éclats du soleil. Je ne m'aperçus même pas de Katniss et Peeta et pourtant ils étaient juste devant moi. Ce fut seulement lorsque je sentis un impact rebondir contre mon torse que je vis Katniss et son arc en main. L'armure fonctionnait à merveille mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en réjouir. Je passais entre eux à toute vitesse. Pendant une seconde je me permis d'avoir l'espoir fou que les chiens les dévorent eux avant que les deux tributs ne les aperçoivent, cependant, j'entendis les cris de Katniss et Peeta qui me confirmèrent qu'ils étaient derrière moi. J'atteignis la Corne d'abondance et montais sur la petit queue de l'édifice doré. À bout de souffle, je m'éffondrais au sommet de la Corne, à plus de six mètres d'altitude. Tout mon corps tremblait rien qu'en repensant aux yeux verts de ce chien mutant. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine et je ne pouvais pas penser à autres choses qu'à leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais terrifié, tétanisé, complètement affolé par ces créatures inhumaines.

─ J'espère qu'ils ne peuvent pas grimper, me surpris-je à murmurer en bégayant légèrement.

─ Quoi ? s'écrit Katniss qui se trouvait pas loin de moi.

─ Il demande s'ils peuvent grimper, lui traduit Peeta.

Je reprenais mon souffle petit à petit car plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus je voyais Katniss montait sur la Corne et aidait son petit ami à l'atteindre aussi. À un moment, alors que mon souffle commençait à se faire de plus en plus régulier, je surpris Katniss en train de parler à Peeta.

─ C'est elle ! cria-t-elle.

─ Qui ça ? demanda Peeta, elle ne répond pas, alors il reprend : Qu'y a t-il Katniss ?

─ Ce sont eux. Tous ! Les chiens. Rue, la Renarde et... tous les autres tributs.

─ Glimmer, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Des mutations génétiques. Ces mots me sautèrent aux yeux. Je fermais les yeux. Dans ma tête, je me répétais inlassablement : « Ce n'est pas Glimmer. Ce ne sont que des créatures créées artificiellement. » Puis, ma respiration se fit plus lente cependant elle était moins saccadée et je n'avais plus la sensation de perdre mes poumons à chaque inspiration. Mon coeur reprit un rythme de battement plus apaisé. Mes pensées se bousculèrent tandis que du coin de l'oeil j'apercevais Katniss et Peeta se hisser au sommet de la Corne. La fille de feu parvint à tuer un chien qui bondissait pour nous atteindre. Je choisis ce moment pour me relever et me diriger vers eux. Katniss n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. J'attrapais Peeta par le cou et par-derrière. Mon bras vint se caler dans sa gorge. Il mourait au moindre mouvement brusque que je pouvais faire. La fille de feu se retourna brutalement. J'aperçus la haine dans ses yeux. J'adorais ce moment. On se regardait dans les yeux, on s'insultait du regard, on bouillonnait l'un comme l'autre. Peeta tenta de se débattre mais il ne pouvait rien contre ma force qui, après m'être reposé, était revenue aussi puissante et dévastatrice qu'avant. La fille de feu pointa sa dernière flèche sur mon visage. Je m'esclaffais tellement la situation me faisait rire.

─ Si tu me tues, je l'entraîne avec moi, lui dis-je en resserrant ma prise.

Katniss me dévisagea. On resta ainsi un moment à nous regarder l'un et l'autre avec toute la haine et la rage dont nous étions faits. Ces quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors que je tenais fermement entre mes mains la vie de Peeta, me permirent d'espérer gagner, ça ne dura que quelques minutes mais cela apaisa mon coeur et ma dignité. Je me berçais d'illusions une seconde de trop. Je sentis un doigt former un signe sur ma main. Je regardais les yeux de Katniss. Je perdis mon sourire. Il m'aurait fallu une seconde de plus.

Elle tira.

Tout se passa si rapidement. Ma main fut transpercée, la flèche traversa ma paume et je lâchai Peeta instinctivement. Je criais de douleur. Je perdis l'équilibre, et glissai sur le sang qui maculée la Corne. Pendant ma chute, je gardais mon regard rivé sur les yeux de la fille de feu. Elle était soulagée. Peeta était dans ses bras, sain et sauf. Je me surpris à imaginer Glimmer dans mes bras, mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, nos fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, souriant avec joie. Mon dos vint percuter le sol avec violence. Je crachais mes poumons, mon souffle se coupa, et à cet instant je ne sentis plus rien d'autres que la douleur de leurs crocs perforant ma peau, que les griffes m'entaillaient le corps. Leurs grognements terribles me déchiraient les tympans. Je ne sentais plus rien d'autre que la douleur. Je tentais à plusieurs reprises de retrouver la petite queue de la Corne qui me permettrait de remonter, mais c'était peine perdue. Je réussis à blesser certains chiens avec les couteaux de Clove. Je criais, hurlais, vociférais, agonisais... Le sang étaient partout, il me semblait être couvert de ce liquide pourpre. J'apercevais ma chair, mon sang, mes membres disloqués. Je ne reconnaissais même plus mes jambes de mes bras. Je me laissais tomber tandis qu'un de mes couteaux s'enfonça dans la structure métallique de la Corne et qui produit un son terrible en raclant l'édifice dorée. J'abandonnais mon corps à leurs gueules béantes. Je me sentais partir en morceau dans un bain de sang terrible. La douleur perdit de son intensité à mesure que le temps passait. Etrange fait mais bien réel. Mon coeur battait si vite qu'il me semblait qu'à tout moment il était capable de s'arrêter. J'étais loin d'imaginer que mon agonie allait durer des heures.

Son regard est si intense. Je vois qu'elle est dégoutée par ce qu'elle voit. Qu'elle aussi ne supporte plus de me voir, de m'entendre, agonir à petit feu. Elle tient entre ses mains son arc. Une flèche est prête à être tirée. Je la regarde dans les yeux, et dans un ultime effort de ma part, ma bouche parvint à former trois mots.

« Je t'en prie. »

Je m'en fiche de ma fierté, de ma dignité, de la vengeance que je devais accomplir en mémoire de Glimmer. Je vois le regard de la fille de feu s'illuminait à l'idée de décocher cette flèche. Mais contrairement à ce que j'allais penser, son geste n'est pas pour se venger de tout ce que je lui avais fait subir durant ces jeux, non, elle avait pitié de moi. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ne se passe même pas une seconde entre le moment où elle tire et celui où la flèche atteint mon front, mais cet infime moment me semble se suspendre dans le temps et toutes les images de ma vie se succèdent unes à unes. Je souris.


End file.
